Black And Purple Don't Mix
by Juri.DP
Summary: He didn't ask to feel this way and he didn't ask that it all be directed at her, but, by either his fate or her misfortune, he was obsessed with the Hyuuga girl. If she didn't approve, well, that hardly sounded like his problem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To say that this is a SasuHina fic would imply that the two will fall in love or have feelings for each other. Well, it crossed my mind, but that's not the case because Hinata is still very much in love with Naruto. Things might change, but they won't. In fact, if you're looking for a feel good love story...it probably won't be this one. I also...won't follow the story line of the Naruto world what with battles and all...because no. It'll throw me off. I hope you can overlook that. So, if you're accepting of that, please continue.**

**Also! My biggest struggle, so far, has been whether or not to spell it Hyuuga or Hyuga. Ah! It was killing me, but I went with two u's. If it terribly offends anyone with the way I chose...I'll think about considering to change it. Please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For as long as he could remember, he's had these intense, twisted feelings for her and that's where his fault rested as well. _Her._

He cared for her, hated her, adored her, detested her and, overall, could think of nothing but her. How was it possible? He always asked himself, always begged to whatever forces were above (or below) to give him the answer, but, he supposed, he had already known why. He'd replay his life events almost constantly to try and see if he could pinpoint just when this madness had started. He had two options and these were, what he thought, the two most distinct times in his life he could say he was hooked, trapped, unable to turn back.

The first time would be the most cliché option. He hadn't noticed her until he was an official, full time resident of Konoha. He was just a child, his family had just been massacred, and all eyes were on him, constantly. He didn't care either way; he learned to get use to it. He didn't see her until, perhaps, his second week there. She was a small, stumbling girl who always walked beside her father, if not someone else of the Hyuuga clan. He may have been trapped there because that's where part of his emotions had started, the hatred. She had a clan gifted with the infamous Byakugan, she was the precious heiress, she was never alone, yet, she walked around like an undeserving, ungrateful brat. She showed no air of confidence and there was never a hint of joy in her when she was around the members of her clan. The fact that he, the boy who adored his family, had lost everything at the hands of his older brother and was left with nothing but eyes that only furthered his resentment towards the world while this spoiled, purple haired heiress had it all only made him furious.

The second time would be the option that, probably, made more sense, but he hated it more than the first. He had been living there for two years and the attention on him only increased. He had a name for himself before he could even make one and, once life at the Academy started, it only enhanced his image. Not that he cared either way how he was viewed. His female classmates were particularly aware of his presence and the only person to rival that acute keen eye for detail would be the idiot with the blonde hair - the boy with no parents, the boy whom everyone disregarded, the one called Naruto Uzumaki. No, he hadn't cared much for him, but he was...interesting, to say the least. They had something in common and he was grateful for that, but the dope was loud, outspoken, and challenged him to just about everything and anything he could think of. He enjoyed that, to some extent. It was annoying as hell, but, to some extent, he enjoyed winning all the time.

Then came the day when _she _came into the mix. School had let out for the day and he was making his way home. He was just about to leave the property when, off to his right, he saw the timid girl standing partially behind a tree. It was incredibly stupid, _she _looked incredibly stupid and he found his anger igniting once again. What could she possibly be doing, he wondered. She was looking in at the school, but she had just gotten out, so what was there to see? Everyone was going home. Maybe she was waiting for someone to escort her to the Hyuuga compound. The thought made him angrier. She really was spoiled.

She was a few feet away and, seeing how he was in no rush to go anywhere, he made his way over to her. He was irritated, this was certain, but he was also curious. She was spoiled, he knew this to be true as well, but she was far too cautious for this all to be a result of her upbringing. There was more to her and, if he really, truly wanted to know, he'd have to fight through his disdain for the Hyuuga heiress and talk to her. He could do that much – for himself, of course.

"Hey," he said when he reached her, "what are you doing here?"

She jumped, looking at him with wide, fearful eyes. She stared at him, one hand balled at her chest and the other attaching her to the tree. He scrunched an eyebrow, confused.

"What's the matter with you?"

She relaxed, glancing back into the school yard and then at him. If he didn't know any better, judging by the look in her eye, he would say that she had close to no idea who he was. But that was impossible. _Everyone _knew who he was and, surely, the heiress of the prestigious Hyuuga Clan would know _him. _He was the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan, the founders and rightful keepers of the Sharingan. Still, her eyebrows were raised, slightly together, as if she were trying to place where she had seen him in her life. It wasn't as if she was certain she _had _seen him before, but was certain she would have had to simply because he were standing in front of her in the village.

So, they were like this for a minute. The more the seconds raced by, the more he was convinced that she didn't even recognize him. And, if he thought about it, she wasn't gushing over him like the other girls were. She wasn't even trembling in some form of embarrassment. Whether or not she knew him couldn't influence whether or not she liked him, could it? Because all the girls liked him, she should be no different.

There was a yell from behind them, one filled with mischief and amusement. The Hyuuga's gaze snapped into that direction, a small breath escaping her, possibly a gasp. He frowned further, looking into that direction. He saw a hoard of children and few adults rushing out the building, yelling and protesting incoherently. To no surprise at all, Naruto was the one all the attention was aimed at.

"Idiot," the Uchiha had muttered under his breath. He glanced back at the Hyuuga only to have been thrown off. She was huddled closer to the tree, facing the commotion. The hand that was near her chest was now fixed near the side of her mouth and a small blush tinted her cheeks. With her eyebrows raised in much the same fashion as a moment ago, though softened considerably, he could not tell if she were happy or worried – even though a delicate smile was on her face. He didn't understand.

Then, out of nowhere, her face contorted in fear, an audible gasp ripping through her lips, and she took a step back. His gaze turned once again to where she was looking. Naruto was running their way, grinning and laughing, the crowd nearly lost behind him. The Hyuuga girl, without warning, clung to the Uchiha's shirt, burying her face in his chest.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said tauntingly, stopping near him. He looked down at the trembling girl on his shirt. "Who's that? Your girlfriend?"

In the distance, the crowd could be heard roaring Naruto's name, advancing quickly. The blonde looked back, eyes shinning with a big grin spreading from ear to ear.

He began running again, shouting over his shoulder, "You didn't see me here!"

He watched, little interest in the matter. The heiress raised her head slightly, face hidden from his view for the moment. Not long after the blonde was gone, the mob came charging by, a few greeting the Uchiha boy and a surprising handful stopping to identify that it, in fact, was the heiress clinging to him and he was _not _pushing her away.

They soon passed, leaving the two dark haired children alone and giving him an ample opportunity to assess why she had clung to him the way she did and why she was _still _clinging to him. He looked at her, finally able to see her face, only to find that she was blushing madly, still looking off in the direction everyone had rushed off to. He didn't get it, absolutely did not understand why she was acting this way. Her lips twitched, causing him to look intently and found her mouthing the name 'Na-ru-to'.

It clicked with him then. Her weird behavior when she saw him, the clinging, the blushing. It was all for _him, _because of _him_. Naruto. She liked _Naruto_. She had no trouble focusing on _him _or recognizing _that _idiot, but, God forbid, she break her brain trying to figure out who _he _was.

Thus, the hatred came again, full force, with her blissfully unaware that she was holding on to him or that he was even there. He didn't know he would dislike being ignored and, maybe, she was not ignoring him. She couldn't ignore someone she had no conscious awareness of. And yet...his chest hurt, burning with something else he wasn't familiar with. It made him want to curl into himself and disappear, but standing in front of her like this was just the same.

Yes, remembering that time made him sick because he had no other way to think around what he felt at the time. Now that he was older, he knew very well what was going on within him and he was a little surprised he felt something like _that _at such a young age. He was surprised...and pissed off. He closed his eyes, forcing out that time if he had any hope of keeping his mentality. In truth, he felt like he was losing his mind and it was all because of her.

_At the Academy, things more or less centered around him, yet, for him, they were centered around the heiress. He never interacted with her after that day, but he kept an eye out for her, which wasn't a hard thing to do. Wherever Naruto was, she'd be close by, if she could help it. It bothered him how she kept herself hidden from the moron, but he took joy in it, too. Every time she'd pass up a chance to talk to him, or try and fail, she'd get this hopeless look of rejection, something very close to utter devastation, and he loved it. It was befitting of such an heir._

_Things didn't get much better than that because he was letting his emotions get the best of him. He was once asked if he preferred girls with long or short hair and, in a burst of blinded rage at the girl who came to mind, he snorted, simply replying with, "Long."_

_He hadn't expected that to be such a big deal, but all the girls suddenly had the desire to grow their hair. He didn't get it at first because he hadn't meant what he said, he honestly didn't care how long a girl's hair was as long as it was something he liked. Then he was curious. What if she had grown her hair, too? He remembered thinking that for a week. She had been absent from the Academy for a reason he couldn't remember and all around him girls' hair was getting longer._

_It killed him to not know because he was so sure it would be to her ankles by now. Kid logic. That dream was soon crushed when he saw her one evening, being escorted as usual. He was sitting by the river when he happened to look behind him, thinking he'd see his idiot rival. If he could be called that. The Hyuuga was walking with her father towards the academy. Her hair was short. Ridiculously short. Scornfully short._

_"You should grow out your hair," her father commented. "It would enhance your image as an heiress."_

_She shook her head, timidly, like she didn't want to._

_"Your mother has long hair, Hinata. If you are afraid it won't look becoming then worry no more about the matter."_

_She worried the hem of her sleeve, grabbing onto her father's clothing._

_The boy actually liked her hair the way it was, but it's not like he didn't have a clue why she kept her hair short. He just didn't care for the reason. He convinced himself he didn't care at all._

_The oncoming years, they never said a word to each other, but he watched her. He watched her and she watched _him, _the idiot.__ Watching her angered and pleased him. She wasn't as defenseless as everyone made her out to be and she trained more than he would have ever thought. She was fearless on her own, but, when it mattered, she held back so much. She was also persistent, especially when it came to Naruto. He'd brush her off (though it never seemed to be on purpose) and never even knew she craved his attention. The more he noticed this, the more he hated the both of them, but, that was the other thing. He couldn't fully hate Naruto. He did hate him, but he also thought highly of him and...he was jealous of him. He had no family, no friends, nothing and no one to care for, yet, he had an unwavering resolve. And, maybe, he was wrong about one thing. Naruto did have at least one person that cared for him. That was the very same person the Uchiha hated. Truly hated._

_He hated her and, perhaps, he thought, loved her. Her pale, flawless skin, her timid, lilac eyes (or an offset white pearl color), her smooth, dark purple hair...even her awkward graces – he hated and loved everything about her._

_In the end, he figured he was as bad as she was when it came to talking to the person of his affection. He wasn't nervous, though, no. He was unable to do so without feeling like he'd slam her to the wall by her throat and then caress her fear-stricken red face in hopes of soothing her. Oh, that was a thought that occupied his mind for a month and he had been so at peace during that time. It only got better during the chunin exams when she had to fight her cousin. He knew she would lose and part of him had wanted to beat all who allowed that match to happen...but he had loved watching it. He didn't know how to explain the way he felt watching the introverted, love-struck heiress work up the nerve to fight all because Naruto was there, only to be beaten mercilessly. He had had dreams about it, some that left him feeling really good when he woke up. He'd fantasize about it - maybe in the hopes of making himself feel good. However, he didn't want something like that to become a sexual stimulant for him in the future, so he had to preoccupy his mind with other things during that one. It hadn't worked at the time, but he was more or less over it now._

_It shouldn't have surprised him that things only got worse, in a way. The curse mark he had gotten was starting to cause him problems, but, it seemed the mark had a vengeance on two occasions. 1) When he was backed to a corner in battle, seeing as how he did not yet know how to control it at will, and 2) whenever the Hyuuga did something to tempt his emotions. The latter happened quite often and he had more difficulty getting it under control. It was maddening, it was cruel, and he wanted a way out._

_And then the chance came and he jumped at it with gusto. He left the village, an emotional Sakura spewing nonsense before the departure, and he began his new life as the rouge ninja of Konoha and the apprentice of Orochimaru. It was...just what he needed. Brutal, cut-throat, slightly juvenille, but fitting. Orochimaru had many spar partners for him and if the Uchiha wasn't picturing them as the Hyuuga then it was Naruto. He never sparred the same opponent twice._

_He visited the village three times and three times only, all undetected. His first visit was easier than he had thought it would be. He knocked out a villager early in the morning and had taken on their form for two hours, just to see what he had left behind. His name was in many conversations. Some believed he had been tricked into leaving and others feared his part in Orochimaru's scheme. He hadn't seen the Hyuuga or Naruto that day._

_The second time, he went at night and he went to see her. Again, that was easier than it should have been. Finding was not. It took him thirty minutes of ducking in and out of shadows, quick last minute decisions, and sheer luck to find her room. He approached her window, peering in. She was asleep, facing him, curled up in her blankets. She had looked so calm, mouth slightly parted, hair tossled. A smirk played at his lips when he noted it was longer. Nothing significant, probably to her shoulders, but he was pleased. His absence, he thought, had had an impact on her. She turned in her sleep, on her back, pushing some of her blanket off. He gawked at her form, scolding himself the very next second. He didn't know she slept in just underwear and a T-shirt and he had no _idea _puberty was being so gracious to her. The curves of her body were well defined, would most likely become more so, and her breasts... It wasn't possible that, in just a few months, they would become so full. Considering she had to be in the A-cup range when he left and now had to be well within the C-cup range...it was wonderful. He never considered himself to be a breast man – and he probably wasn't considering he never looked at anyone else this way – but the Hyuuga made him want to change his mind. For her, of course._

_The third and final time is what sent him over the edge in this...borderline hate mindset he had for her. He had wanted to see her, had irrationally let himself believe he could approach her if he timed it right, so he came again three weeks later. It was evening and he had been keeping an eye on her all day. She had been training in the Hyuuga compound with little to no break until seven o'clock. She had taken a shower, something he didn't get to see, and had ventured into the village for who knows what reason. It bothered him. There were practically no people around, but it was enough for him to be cautious of. Then, she was approached by Tenten and Lee. They talked for a while when his name came up._

_"Hard to believe Sasuke is actually gone," Tenten said, disheartened._

_"It is a shame!" Lee exclaimed. "A boy full of such youth should not waste his talents with the likes of Orochimaru!"_

_"Sakura has been taking it pretty bad. She's not the same anymore."_

_"Hinata!" Lee said, doing a weird pose in front of the heiress. "Sasuke has been gone for three months and I have never heard you voice your opinion on the matter!"_

_She looked at him, taken aback. "Wh-what?"_

_"He's right," Tenten agreed. "What _do _you think?"_

_They waited, as did the Uchiha. She looked between the two, shifting on one foot uncomfortably._

_"I-I'm sorry," she said finally, giving a small smile. "Which one...is he?"_

_"What?!" they both exclaimed._

_"What do you mean which one?!" Tenten yelled increduously. "Sasuke Uchiha! He went rouge!"_

_"U-um..." She pushed her index fingers together. "The one...with the sand?"_

_Tenten stared at her, mouth hanging open. "You're kidding, right? We're talking about Naruto's rival."_

_Her face brightened. "Oh, him." She paused. "He's gone?"_

His eyes flashed open, Sharingan glaring into darkness. He relaxed his hand, which instinctively gripped his katana. He growled to himself. That was a memory that never ceased to infuriate him. If he had had his sword then, he was sure he would have slashed her - he just didn't know if he would have wanted her barely clinging to life or dead. She hadn't known he was gone. She only remembered who he was as it related to Naruto. He scoffed. He couldn't take much more of this. He didn't have to.

He rolled out of bed and walked outside, consuming himself in moonlight. There was a breeze swirling the warm air around and he hated it. He hated a lot of things right now simply because he hadn't woken up right. Staring into the night sky, he came to a decision. It was about time he paid her visit. She's sure to know who he is now, he had made sure of that. To make a name for himself so that even _she _would shudder was part of his goal. He closed his eyes, breathing in, then exhaled.

"I'm coming for you," he smiled, drunk on the images he had built inside his head, "Hinata," he murmured, shivering as her name left his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't...understand people sometimes. If I told you all how the idea of this story was made and the time and effort it took me to make the first chapter... It just wouldn't be entertaining. This wasn't even suppose to be multi-chaptered, but I put that it was ongoing anyway. Don't worry, I've already planned the ending, but that won't be for a while. Sorry. As for the question I've been getting ever since this started, yes, it's a SasuHina. It just...might not...be the traditional definition of what makes a story a SasuHina. Now, now, don't ask questions about THAT. Just enjoy the ride. Also, thank you for all the notifications, no sarcasm. Most of you complimented my writing style and ahhhh, you'll fund it was just a fluke. However, it's made this first week of college enjoyable. Much love and respect, guys.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata Hyuuga has her reasons. There's a reason for staying as close to any exit when possible, for facing the window when she sleeps, and especially for knowing the fastest way to get to her weapons. Her reasons were simple: She was being targeted. She had no proof of this nagging suspicion, but it wasn't something she could shake.

The feeling started a week ago. She had been in a dreamless slumber when her body screamed for her immediate re-emergence from the comforting darkness. She had gasped, eyes flashing open, shooting to a sitting position, defensively pulling the blanket to her chest, and scanned the room. It was quiet, crickets could be heard outside, and she was alert. She knew this was not an aberration to how she normally woke herself – it was an outside force. Her heart thumped hollowly as she waited for something, anything, to happen. Nothing did. Against her own will, she looked toward her window. There had always been something about _that _window she didn't like. She did not fall back asleep that night nor did she have a full nights rest the night after.

She'd go and sit in the courtyard during the day, wishing her body would shut down, and focus on pushing that night out of her head. It wasn't easy, she doesn't think it ever has been. The feeling was familiar, eerily familiar. When she was younger, she would get a feeling like this all the time. On those occasions, fleeting thoughts had indulged her and teasing scenarios portrayed a certain blonde being the one who was watching her, but that wasn't possible. _She_ was the one watching _him_. If he had managed to produce a shadow clone to follow her or tricked her into following the clone so _he_ himself could follow _her_ then she would have been flattered, but the feeling she got...frightened her. Whoever or whatever it was had malicious intent. She felt the blood lust only twice, but each time made her dizzy with paralyzed terror. She was so close to a danger that had no reason to hide, but _chose_ to, biding its time.

The first time was during the chunin exams and, actually, the feeling had been with her all day. At the time, she dismissed it as her own cowardice at the majority of extraordinary ninja surrounding her. She asked Kiba what he felt about the situation and, with a grin, he told her that even if he did feel it, he would be bursting with the thrill of a possible ambush. She didn't like that answer, thought that he really would grow to be a savage, but she smiled and tried her best to ignore it. But then...she had to go against Neji. She had froze just standing in front of him. He had always hated her, she had always looked up to him. The battle commenced with him throwing insult after truthful insult at her. It was during this onslaught of words that the malicious intent bubbled, barely a boil, but was so close, yet, so out of reach. It exploded and leaked with a numbing type of dark joy when the beating began, blow after blow making contact with her body. Someone was enjoying her pain, someone couldn't get enough of it.

The second time happened almost a year later and was the most terrifying. Previous to that, the feeling had disappeared completely, leaving her at peace, if for a little while. Naruto had been in peculiar moods, she noticed, and suddenly he was gone, off to train for longer than she thought. It wasn't long after he left that the event happened. She finished training and had left her home to go visit Kiba; Akamaru was going through a growth spurt and along with it came a never ending supply of energy. She promised to keep the growing pup company while his family expanded on his living accommodations.

That's when the paranoia set in. The sun was close to setting, there were few people out, and she was being followed. She remembers the fear clearly. Her hands became sweaty, her heart was in her throat, and she was unable to think clearly. At any moment, her pursuer would make himself known, would overpower her, and no one would notice. She was ready to burst into full sprint when Lee and Tenten approached her from the opposite direction - she was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't been aware of them. They all talked for a while, relieving her of her stress, when someone Naruto knew was brought up. Bashfully, she was unable to give much input because she did not know the person. It was then that her body screamed for her to run, the danger was near. She froze, feeling exposed. Her friends did not seem to sense anything, but that did nothing to qualm her fear. This was not all in her head, she knew that now, but it was also not in her sight. This...evil was directed at her, solely at her, and she had no clue why.

After she parted from the two, she immediately activated her Byakugan, scanning the area. She knew it had been there, it was practically hovering over her, but she could find no evidence of it. Her legs carried her to Kiba's house, pushing her forward even though her body was exhausted. She had not been of much use to him that evening. Every little sound, subtle movement, made her jump. Kiba escorted her home that night.

And now it was back again, three years later, with a type of determined fury that had her genuinely considering never leaving the Hyuuga compound again. However, there was no way that was possible. Her reasons for being cautious were not as strong and could never match her one and only reason for putting herself in the line of danger. Naruto was back. After an unexpected departure and three years worth of putting herself through ruthless training, a sacrifice she thought would bring him back sooner, he was finally back.

Of course, she had only seen him the other day. He had returned to village well before then, but, it seemed, as soon as he arrived, he was off to the Sand Village. Admittedly, she had been grateful he left without her seeing him. She had spent these last few years preparing for his arrival, but she had been preparing for the moment she was _warned_ of his arrival. The fact that he had returned without so much as a rumor formulating threw her off. So, she properly prepared herself while he went away again, standing in front of the mirror or handmade Naruto standee just so she could control her blushing and her stuttering. It had been effective and when word came that Naruto's team – along with her cousin's team – would be arriving in the next few days, she had felt impatient with the wait.

But then...she saw him talking to Kiba and all she felt went down the drain. The one thing she had not prepared herself for was the possibility of Naruto looking taller, more mature and, very likely, more attractive. It was a wondrously awful curve Fate had thrown at her, but all her training had been for naught. He looked better than she thought, or could ever imagine, and ignited all sorts of emotions within her that it was impossible to consider thinking was an option. She passed out in front of him twice that day.

So, she was stuck. This was probably all in her mind, considering nothing happened to her in the past, but...she was still terrified.

Hinata pushed it out of her mind. She uncurled herself from her huddled position, knees to her chin with her arms firmly wrapped around her legs, and stiffly got off of her bed. She would like to say that she was going to finally work up the nerve to at least say five words to Naruto, the ultimate aim being to not stutter, but it was six o'clock in the evening, the sun drifted to the other side of the world, and she had other plans. Kiba, Lee, Tenten, and Shino told her they were to go to the Training Grounds for summer night activities. It was an offer she could not think to refuse because a certain canine savvy friend of hers told her that catching fireflies would most likely be on the night's agenda.

Hinata walked to her closet, switching her jacket with an identical one of elbow length sleeves, and exited her room. She walked to the main building, lacing and unlacing her fingers, and breathed evenly. There was nothing to be afraid of... She did this almost every day, it was custom. When she reached the designated door, she sat on her knees, bowing her head, and knocked on the wooded frame.

"Who is there?" a servant answered.

She paused, nervously wetting her lips. "Hyuuga Hinata. I wish to speak with my father."

There was whispering to which she could clearly hear her father say, "Let her in."

The door slid open, putting her in full view of the impassive gaze that was surely taking her in. She kept her head bowed, more out of inferiority than respect. She could imagine her father sitting on an elevated pedestal on leveled flooring. She never liked that, it made talking to him difficult.

"You may raise your head," he stated, his bass tone echoing in the night.

Hinata looked up, biting the inside of her lip. His arms were crossed and he was seated as she knew he would be with a mini table placed in front of him. "G-good evening," she greeted.

"Come in, Hinata."

She stood up and walked in front of the man she has always known with a displeasing look in his eyes, especially when it came to her.

"What is it that you came here for?"

"I...I wish to remind you of the plans I made tonight."

"Plans?" His gaze intensified. "What plans?"

"The... With..."

"Speak _up_," he commanded. "And speak _clearly._ I do not wish to remind you to what family you were born."

She looked away, feeling the pressure of the status she was to uphold at all times. "Forgive me." She focused on breathing and faced her father once again, straightening her back and meeting his gaze. "Tonight, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, and Shino will be engaging in summertime leisure at the Training Grounds. I have been invited to attend tonight's activities."

Her father made a sound of disapproval. It was a request to engage in behavior that had nothing to do with civility and she had the gall to ask anyway. He knew it was pointless of him to tell her to not make friends, but he strongly wished she chose not to associate with these friends if it did not benefit her in some way. He especially disliked Kiba. His family and upbringing drastically clashed with the image he was trying to bestow his daughter. He disliked him almost as much as someone else of most distasteful standing. Someone she adored.

"Will _that _be attending?" he asked.

"No...father. As to the best of my knowledge, Uzumaki Naruto will not be joining us."

"And if he _does_ arrive?"

"I...will come home right away."

"Very well." He closed his eyes. "You may go."

She bowed. "Thank you, father."

"But," he added, "take Neji with you."

She gasped silently, looking up. "Um...Neji has prepared to retire for the night. I'll be alright-"

"Hinata," his eyelids came up halfway, a warning, "take Neji with you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes...father." She straightened her posture. "We will depart when I find him."

No more was said on the matter. The servant slid the door open for her to leave. She silently thanked him, standing on the other side of the door after it was closed. She sighed, going back the way she came to find her cousin.

"Hinata-sama."

She jumped, the hushed voice taking her by surprise. She grabbed at the kunai in the pouch on her leg before she forced herself to stop.

"N-Neji?"

"Did I frighten you?" He pushed himself off of the wall, next to her door.

"N-no, I just... I was just coming to get you."

"I know. I was sent for. We are going to the Training Grounds, are we not?"

"How did...you know?"

"It is my duty to know." He turned, walking down the hall. "Let's hurry, Hinata-sama."

"C-coming..."

She didn't like this noble-to-servant attitude Neji had adopted over the years. She did not miss how he use to be towards her, but he had more...character to himself. He had a purpose that did not involve bending to her every whim. Yes, she had always wanted to be on good terms and maybe even be _friends _with her cousin, but not like this. Not if he felt it was his obligation to do so.

They were silent as they left their home, even more so when they ventured to the designated spot. She glanced at him, noticing how he would suppress a yawn at her expense.

"Were you sleeping?" she asked, staring at the road ahead of them.

He turned to her. "Pardon?"

"We can go back...if you're tired. I mean...I'm sure there will be more-"

"Hinata-sama," he yawned once more, "do not worry about it. I can rest when we get there."

"A-about that. Tenten and Lee will be there...weren't you invited?"

"I was, but I had no intention of going. Lee challenges me nonstop during the day; I can only ever get a break at night."

"O-oh." She didn't know what else to say.

When they arrived, they saw Shino sitting under a tree entertaining fireflies (or being entertained), Tenten tinkering with something on the ground, and Kiba and Lee running around in circles, or, rather, Lee chasing Kiba in circles.

"Please, stop running!" Lee yelled.

"Stop chasing! I told you already!"

"Kiba! I do not wish to use full speed! I am asking nicely," he reached behind him, pulling something out, "please try on this jumper! I believe it will suit you!"

"Dammit, Lee! I'm not-" Kiba stopped, noticing the Hyuugas watching. He smiled. "Hey! Hinata! Nej-!"

Lee tackled Kiba to the ground, feet making contact with his back. "Neji! Hinata!" he greeted. "It is a pleasure to see you have finally made it!"

"It's about time." Tenten stood up. "We were just about to light the fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Hinata questioned as they joined them. "We could have invited more people if we were going to do fireworks."

Kiba yelled, jumping to his feet and causing Lee to fall to the ground. "Are you kidding? If we invited everyone else then we couldn't do things our way. Besides, this is a good group we have here."

"Where's Akamaru?"

He flicked his head to the left. "In that tree watching Shino. I never noticed how much he liked fireflies."

She looked over at Shino. His hands were raised chest high and the fireflies were swirling in various patterns. It was like his very own light show.

"Go and watch," Kiba said, grinning at the fascination on her face.

Lee appeared next to her. "Or maybe you would rather engage in a game of hide-and-seek? I will be 'it' since I have no advantage and it will enhance my training."

Kiba scoffed, "What training?"

"U-um," Hinata said, "I'll be over here."

She walked over to Shino, eager to see what he would do with his bugs this time. When they were younger, he use to calm her on missions by entertaining her with them. It mostly involved her guessing what picture or word he was creating before he finished. On rare occasions, he would use the bugs as players and put on a play. They were intricate soap operas that had many twists and surprises, she more often than not cried at the end. She considered him a genius or at least an artist on a different level.

"Evening, Hinata," Shino greeted.

She smiled, a genuine one. "Good evening."

Akamaru barked above them, jumping down to the ground and licking her face. "Good evening to you, too, Akamaru." She petted his muzzle, giggling. "What were you doing up in the tree?"

"He and Kiba were having a race when Lee decided he wanted to balance on his back." He lifted his hands higher. The bugs swirled randomly then came together, depicting the image he had described. "Akamaru didn't like it." The image showed Akamaru shaking Lee off and running way.

Hinata laughed, sitting next to him. "How come you're sitting here, Shino?"

"Same as always."

She nodded.

He wasn't the type to be open about his emotions, but if he did it was often cryptic and cynical. He confided in her and Kiba one time, though. It was a time when they had gone on a mission, without Kurenai-sensei, and he told them he actually liked being around everybody, especially them. He just didn't like to be active in most things. However, just being there and knowing that he had the friends he did made feel at peace, he wouldn't have wanted to be around any other group of people. Kiba and Hinata had been shocked not only by this confession, but also how he told them this without being provoked. It made them...really happy. He never told them anything like that again.

For the next two hours, the group engaged in many games ranging from tag to star counting. Shino even got involved when he wasn't putting on a show for Hinata. They lit their fireworks and had a surprise picnic provided by Tenten. The night simmered to the group lying on the grass, staring at the stars. It came to a surprise when Hinata sat up, coming out of an unexpected sleep, and found that everyone had also fallen into a peaceful slumber. She looked at the circle of friends and was filled with an immense explosion of happiness and gratitude that she had to hold herself back from crying. This was a moment that easily could have passed her if she were to abide by the rules of her family, but it was because she chose to act selfishly, to put responsibilities on hold, that she was able to feel like this. Even if it was silly to do so.

She was going to lie down again when a firefly flew by her face. Hinata's attention was grabbed by the trail of light heading into the forest. She glanced at Shino, thinking he was doing this, but saw this was an independent act. She watched, an air of mystical astonishment settling, and found herself following them. The insects created a luminescent path above her head and she was enamored by it. In the sheet of moonlight created in the forest, the fireflies created their own solar system where they were their own stars and constellations. She watched in awe, aimlessly being drawn farther and farther into the wilderness. They were beautiful in every way possible. Their glow was neither too bright nor too dim.

"Hinata?"

She gasped, whirling around in near darkness at the voice that called out to her. She gripped at her thigh, clutching her kunai, and scanned for the source of that noise.

"What are you doing?"

She gasped, hand suddenly limp. She watched in horror at the young man pushing low hanging branches out of his way, his usual blond hair now a clouded reflection of the neon lights.

"N-Naruto?"

He stopped, three yards away, and looked at the shining bugs now flying away from them. His eyes swept back to her, brows creasing. "Did you see that?" he gaped. "What the heck were _they _doing?"

Her legs shook, mind reeling. What was he doing here? What sense did it make that he was all the way out here, wandering the forest, and stumbled upon her? Shouldn't he have been home, sleeping?

"U-um." She took a step to the side, back to where she came.

"Are you lost?" He took a step toward her. She gasped, fearfully pressing her back against a tree and clinging to it. He stopped, suddenly as defensive as her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you alright? It's me."

"I-I just...didn't expect to see you out here."

"Is it weird to be out at night? What are you doing out here...all..."

Her breath caught, a response to how he was looking at her, studying her. His head tilted to the side, body moving toward her. She panicked, knees locking due to the all too forceful zap of adrenaline telling her to run. She wanted to speak, ask him what he was doing, but he was _looking _at her with those crystal eyes. Her eyes widened as he reached toward her, one arm resting on the tree above her head, hand going somewhere to the side of her face.

"Wow," he breathed, "I thought you would have flown off by now." He retracted his hand holding a firefly between his thumb and forefinger. Grinning, completely unaware to the trembling, blushing mess he was hovering over, he brought the insect to her line of sight. "Look, it was resting on your shoulder..." He frowned, letting go of the insect. "Are you okay?"

She tried to reply, breathy squeaks jumping from her. How could he be so cruel? How could he not know what he was doing to her when she had no hope of hiding the effects?

Her body was uncomfortably hot and her breathing had became insufficient a while ago, but he still insisted on staring down at her, asking her questions, slowly killing her. She didn't know where she was looking, certainly not at his face, but things were becoming dark in her mind, occasionally a bright blotch of light would leave an afterimage, the initial light being lost a split second before.

"Hinata?" Naruto bent his head in hopes of seeing her better. "Are you-"

And then he was on the ground, gripping the side of his head. Footsteps were approaching from her right, but she couldn't look up.

"What are you doing to Hinata-sama?"

"Dammit Neji!" the blonde roared. "Did you think my head was a target or was that rock suppose to miss?!"

"Your head _was _a target and the rock was _suppose_ to go through." He rolled his eyes. "Fate thought otherwise." He walked over to his cousin, frowning at her trembling shoulders. "It's okay now, Hinata-sama. You can relax."

Naruto stood up, fuming with anger. "Whaddya mean 'it's okay now'? There was nothing wrong before! She knows who I am!"

Neji closed his eyes, wiping at his forehead, and mumbled, "That's the problem."

Her mind was clouded, her hearing was dull, and she had a hard time remembering what was going on. Neji, she knew, was close, asking her if she was alright, but she had no idea what he was talking about. An off-handed comment implied that her face looked flush, but there's no way someone could tell because she was looking at three pairs of feet.

She looked up, head falling back against the tree, and just...breathed. She was pathetic and it exhausted her. Her eyes rolled, lazily sweeping through the trees, when they caught on a shadow. It was oddly shaped in the tree across from them, no more than ten paces away. She focused as best she could as the banter continued where she stood. Then, two objects came into view, two red orbs. They'd disappear for a second every so often then come back to view. Her first thought had been that they were more fireflies, a rare species maybe, but when they'd flicker out, they'd appear in the same position as they were before, they didn't move or hover. They were...fixed to that one spot.

She didn't get it, must have been hallucinating, but then...the shadow moved. She hadn't noticed, but a part of the shadow had been above itself, like an arm over a person's head. If she allowed herself to think that way, the figure now looked like a person crouched on a branch, arm gripping something slim and sliding it behind itself...like a sword being sheathed.

And then reality hit her. Shadows couldn't move like that and bugs couldn't hover in air _without_ moving. She was looking at eyes. Red eyes. Red eyes...like...like...

She gasped, only no sound was made and no breath was taken. Her body jerked, but her company didn't seem to notice. She looked at the two, had to warn them or suggest they leave, but they weren't there. She searched, frantically trying to get a hold of her emotions, but she saw no one, heard no one. What happened? Why hadn't she noticed? Why didn't they say they were leaving? She looked back in the tree. The figure was gone as well.

This sent her body into motion. She ran, back in the direction she came, refusing to stop until she was in open fields. However, the scenery never changed. Trees rushed past her, but she never came closer to what was in front of her and she never became farther away from what was behind her. She slowed to a stop, stumbling into a tree, and forced herself to accept what was happening. She was trapped in a genjustu.

"Are you tired, princess?"

She choked on the would-be scream, the feeling was back. The blood lust was all around her, it had always been there. She had to release herself from this, had to do _something _but there was no way she could escape _this._ Not when the person who's been following her for years, waiting to strike for years, held on to this hate for years, was right here.

Suddenly, a hand came down on her head, gripping her hair and pulling her up into the tree. She screamed, trying to free herself with unsteady hands only to lose all confidence when her fingers touched the flexed arm attached to her head. "It's time, Hinata," the low, emotionless voice murmured, bringing her to eye level. "I've waited long enough."

And then she was dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a good...mm...however long it's been since the last time. I have a list of stories I'm trying to find in my bio and right after I posted it, I found one of them AND it has a sequel. Gah! It's lovely. Life is grand. Lately...I've been thinking I should update my other story soon...but there's so much emotioooooon to conveeeeeey. See, I would update these stories more AND THEN some, but it's all about quality, no? All about quality. *sigh* Dear Life, just let me marry Nick Bertke so this living business can become even sweeter! And to those of you wondering for reasons I can't fathom, I'm 18. Ah! Old, I know! But, please, enjoy this chapter because you're beautiful.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Words could not describe how viscious his anger had been. When it happened, he had tried to control it, but things kept _happening_ and he wanted to do a lot more than put her in that taunting genjustu.

He had arrived with a plan, a simple one: Wait until she was alone and take her. When she had wandered into the forest, he would have sworn some deity or stroke of luck favored him, but then _he_ showed up. That idiot came out of nowhere and felt the need to _talk_ to her, to get _close_ to her.

Oh, and did he get close.

Sasuke didn't know how he was able to keep himself fixed in that tree, he had come up with multiple ways to kill the blonde in the most silent and painful ways possible. He supposed...he knew if he were to strike, he wouldn't have wanted it to be silent. He would have wanted to hear the two most euphoric screams of pain and terror.

Yes, he was angry with his old teammate, but it was the heiress that caused his blood to boil. He watched as she froze, as she allowed him to get close to her, as she allowed him to tilt his head down. It looked like...they were kissing.

Before Sasuke knew it, his Sharingan was activated and his katana was drawn. He didn't care if he got caught, those two were going to die tonight and nothing would allow them mercy. But that's when the arrogant Hyuuga showed up. Slowly, the Uchiha found his lethal side subsiding as his former comrade was denied further access to the heiress, but now all he could do was stare at her, imagine how he would make her suffer for this. He got his chance, if only it were mental abuse. He wanted so much more for her, so much more anguish, but he had to go. Her company was already tending to her motionless form.

He managed to get outside the village, but he couldn't focus anymore. He couldn't get rid of his _anger_. He stopped, planting himself in a tree, and breathed. In all honesty, he had been glad to see her. When he first saw her, he hadn't been able to breath. She had gotten so beautiful, her body so mature. For five minutes, he was filled with the tiniest bit of regret, but it nagged at him incessantly. If he had stayed in the village, he would have been able to see her grow day after day. He may have even been able to get her to like him. He heard Naruto had been gone these three years and that...that bothered him. What had all this been for if his greatest threat to getting to her had been gone this entire time? Ultimately, he told himself he would have been worse off if he stayed. The idiot most likely left as a result of his sudden departure, so he would have suffered seeing the Hyuuga fawning over the moron anyway. At least, as far as he knew, she had had no contact with Naruto these past few years.

Sasuke sat in the tree, head leaned against the bark with his eyes closed, and had calmed considerably. He hated this part of his emotions when it came to her. When he found himself hating her, he'd love her the very next second. If he found himself loving her...well, what happened the next second varied. Sometimes someone turned up dead, sometimes a dozen or so craters would find their way into the landscape, sometimes he'd have to go clean himself up. But now...his chest hurt again. He had never had it sting quite like this since he left, but nothing like tonight ever happened before. For the briefest moment, their eyes locked and the feeling of registering in her mind burrowed its way deep within his heart, sending a warm, burning sensation down to his stomach. He sighed, ignoring the sorrow mingled happiness he felt.

"Hinata," he whispered.

"How quaint."

Sasuke groaned, not at all pleased with the pompous purr coming from above him. He looked up, unphased.

"What?" he barked.

"Now, now, Sasuke. That's no way to greet someone after being gone all morning." Kabuto jumped in front of him, smirking as he adjusted his glasses. "We've missed you."

"You were checking up on me," he amended.

"Well, it's all the same." He sat down, legs hanging off the branch, and turned his head in his direction. "I must say, I'm surprised you came all this way."

He said nothing.

"And for Hyuuga Hinata, no less."

He scoffed, "Don't act like you didn't know."

"Was it a secret? Forgive me for not finding out sooner." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a card, eyeing it. "The big bad Sasuke has had the hots for the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan for years and has finally decided to make a move?" Kabuto gasped, mocking surprise. "But wait! What's this?" He flipped the card in Sasuke's face. It was an info card of Hinata. "She's head over heels in love with none other than Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke glared, grabbing at the card, but only catching air as Kabuto tucked it back into his pocket.

He never liked Kabuto and being in close proximity with him for so long did nothing to change that. He had been slightly impressed by him during the chunin exams, but when it came to Orochimaru, he felt like he was thrown in a battle for attention that he never cared to enter – but he won nonetheless. The four-eyed headache was always looking for praise that he seldom received and when he found out Sasuke's secret, he never let it go. It was Kabuto's self proclaimed job to keep those stupid cards updated and each time he went to collect information, he'd have new information about the girl. Useless information that the Uchiha couldn't help but absorb and he hated how eager he became when he was told of what new food she tried, what missions she skipped, or what route she'd take to get from point A to point B in the village. It sickened him, Kabuto sickened him, he sickened himself, but this hold he had over him was the only reason Sasuke had not snapped his neck.

"You only brought that one card, didn't you?"

The stealthy ninja shrugged. "It's possible, but you know, that fact about your little girlfriend is so much of a well-known fact that it's been put into her information as both her strength and weakness."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke growled.

"Well, two reasons, actually. One, Lord Orochimaru wishes to speak with you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning his head against the tree."About what?"

Kabuto sighed, a bit frustrated that he would ask something like that when it was obvious. "I dunno, Sasuke, maybe it's the fact that you go through sparring partners like it's easy to keep taking these people without getting detected. Not to mention your requests have been ridiculous ever since you joined us." Kabuto counted on his fingers. "Adolescent girls with short dark hair, adolescent boys with blond hair, teenage girls with long dark hair, teenage boys with blond hair, well endowed females, high-strung males." He looked at the Uchiha, feigning his calm composure. "And this last one takes the cake: Long haired, well endowed blond female with pale eyes incapable of using ninjustu."

The Uchiha shifted to a more comfortable position, closing his eyes. "I'm still waiting for that one."

"The point _is_, Sasuke, we're not stupid and this...obsession you have is interferring with Lord Orochimaru's work. We've looked the other way with you coming and going as you please, but you can't be gone all day."

"Sorry, _mom_. Considering that you guys have nothing more for me, I figured I'd spend my time in a more productive way." Kabuto made a sound of exasperation. "Is _dad_ going to lecture me now?"

Kabuto rubbed his temple. "I have no idea. Let's just hope he can knock some sense into you."

"Not unless he can take being knocked back," he mumbled.

Kabuto groaned. He had grown tired of the troubled avenger two years ago. All he had going for him now were his skills and his easily agitated nature.

"What's the second reason?" the brat mumbled.

"Right." He adjusted his glasses, a smile threatening to overtake him. "I saw what you did back there. Unlike you, I stuck around to see what she would do."

"And?" he pushed, annoyed.

"When everyone was busy wondering what happened, they missed the name she uttered in her delirious state."

"How is this news?"

He gave into the smile. "I don't remember Itachi being there."

The dark haired boy's eyes flashed open, death and carnage reflected in his ominous orbs.

"Funny, isn't she?"

Kabuto and Sasuke left the village. Sasuke followed without question, too ticked to speak, but soon realized that he was not being led to Orochimaru's lair.

"Where are we headed?" he asked as they advanced through the trees.

"To meet Lord Orochimaru. He's giving you something that was once his treasure."

Sasuke grumbled to himself. There was nothing more he wanted from that man and there sure as hell wasn't a reason he should be giving him something anyway.

The designated spot was a cave located fifteen minutes away from the outskirts of Konoha. The forest they emerged from emptied into an open field. From left to right, there seemed to be openness for miles.

"This seems a bit exposed," Sasuke muttered as they walked the rest of the way to a large stone mountain.

"Have more faith than that, Sasuke," Kabuto grinned.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Tck! Why do you have to be so gloomy? Surprise us with that overflowing optimism you have."

"Never had any."

"Really? So, those late nights muttering to yourself about how 'you'll get her attention with this' couldn't be classified as optimism?"

"Kabuto," Sasuke said slowly, almost distracted, "tell me, Orochimaru has been complaining about a few of his clothing suddenly missing. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

He glared in front of him. "Shut it, runt."

"Bite me, freak."

They approached the giant mountain and Sasuke saw an entrance coming to view. Its width had to be large enough to fit one person, though it looked like a possible tight fit.

"Ah, welcome, welcome," the hiss of Orochimaru's voice greeted as he emerged from the cave. "It's so good to finally see you, Sasuke."

He grunted in response.

His gaze slithered to the other ninja. "That will be all, Kabuto. Make sure specimens thirty-six, thirty-eight, and eighty-seven haven't tried to drown themselves again. If they have, give them three dosages of concoction number three."

He bowed his head. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

When he was gone, Orochimaru returned his gaze to Sasuke. "Did you enjoy your visit?"

"If you're going to tell me to stop leaving, I'm not agreeing to that."

"No, no, no, Sasuke." He shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. "I've come to realize that asking that of you would only distract you further. I guess you could say, I want to help you."

He tilted his head down, one eybrow raised. "Help me?" He rubbed his head. "Look, I don't know what you think this is about-"

"You crave the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, correct?"

Sasuke glared at him, defensive.

"Follow me."

Cautiously, though fully intrigued, Sasuke followed Orochimaru into the cave. The space was slightly larger than he thought, but if he faltered from the straight path, his clothing would scrape on the wall. It was dark at first, but when his eyes adjusted, he saw there was a dim light shining on the other side, though Orochimaru was blocking his sight and he wasn't sure if his mind was _wanting_ to see a light.

"You see, Sasuke," Orochimaru began as they ventured through the walkway, "this place used to be very...special to me. You could say this is where my passion started."

"And you're giving me this cave because...?"

"Seeing how you'll keep coming to Konoha no matter what I say, I want to be sure that you do things right. That is why I've spent the last month modifying my beloved sanctuary to suit your needs."

"What makes you think I need your help?"

"What, up to this point, has convinced me otherwise?"

He would have inquired about that, but they emerged into the light. Sasuke looked around the spacious room. To the right of them, a good eight feet away, was a sturdy plank of wood of about twelve feet being held to the wall by chains on each end. On this makeshift table stood four large candles spaced out evenly. Ten feet in front of them was a round window that allowed moonlight to shine directly on a large, round bed with black pillows and a black comforter. Below the bed was a dark, purple rug. It looked uncomfortably fuzzy and...erotic.

"Mind explaining?" Sasuke demanded.

"Do you like it?" Orochimaru walked in, arms extended, and circled in place. "If you are to do whatever it is you're thinking of doing, it'd be best if you come here."

"What's the bed for?"

"Does sleeping not come to mind, my dear boy?"

He said nothing.

Orochimaru laughed. "I'm not so caught up in my work that I do not see you are a growing boy, Sasuke. You must want to do more with that girl than just pluck her from the village. I took the liberty of sprucing this place up in case..._whatever_ comes to mind."

Sasuke tried to ignore that, but the idea was tempting. He walked in the room, looking all around him. At the end of the table, to the right, was a door.

"What's that?"

Orochimaru hummed to himself. "The...bathroom and...hopefully everything you will need."

Sasuke eyed him questioningly. "What makes this place so safe compared to anywhere else? It may be a good distance from the village, but once someone stumbles into that field out there, it's only a matter of time before this place is found."

"Really, Sasuke, do you forget who I am? I am always prepared." He walked over to the table, pushing down on it for reasons unknown. "As soon as a person emerges from those trees, they are put in a type of hypnosis that prevents them from venturing any farther. I've also placed a sensory genjustu trigger that makes the entrance to this cave appear non-existent. Of course, I had to add you and Kabuto to the sensory immunity, but Kabuto will be removed after tonight." He turned back toward his apprentice. "Though, even if you were to leave this cave, you could not be seen unless you go past the trees."

"So, let's say, someone comes out of the forest while I'm out in the open. They won't see me?"

"Precisely. That is one of the exciting things about this place. You could even kill them and they will have no idea what's going on."

"And there's no way for them to break out of this hypnosis?"

"If you're asking if they can release themself from it like a genjustu, then no. It is possible, though by no means easy. There are three devices that must be broken, but they are far from being close by."

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed, but it was all too good to be true. Could he be trusted after all these years? And that door off to the right itched at the back of his brain. Orochimaru noticed how he kept eyeing the door.

"That room is probably something you'll want to explore while I'm gone. Please, use this slice of paradise to your liking, but do come home once in a while."

The Uchiha scoffed at the word. He hasn't had a _home_ for a very long time. "Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons, but we can talk about that later." He began to leave, stopping when he was next to the boy. "And I'm sure you'll have more questions later. I hope you use this room to its full potential." And with that, he was gone.

The young man stood in the middle of the room, eyeing the stone walls and all contents within. It's been a while since he had a decent place to live and this exceeded any and all expectations he'd hope to get for years to come. That's exactly why this didn't feel right. There had to be something malicious to this place, there was nothing _free_ when it came to that man. He had to admit, though... This room gave him some ideas. Being far from the village and near impossible to find, he could make her suffer for as long as he wanted without having to worry if her screams would draw attention. Or she could scream for another reason all together...

"Oh, man." He sat on the bed, taking the room in again.

If his parents could see him today, all that he's become, what would they think? They wouldn't be happy with him, he was certain of that. They probably wouldn't approve of him trying to kill his brother even if he was the reason they're dead. They most certainly would be disappointed that he decided to join forces with Orochimaru, but he tried not to think about that so much. They wouldn't understand. But what he was the most curious about was how they would feel about his emotions and intentions toward the Hyuuga. If he had simply liked her, his parents would probably be proud that the heiress was the one who caught his eye – they may have even arranged a meeting with her parents to talk about their future, if they were able. That couldn't happen, though. It _wouldn't_ happen.

Even if his parents didn't approve and rose from their graves to tell him so, it wouldn't change a thing. They wouldn't _understand_ how she's taken a toll on every part of his life. When he was awake, when he was asleep, when he was tired of thinking, she forced her way to the front of his mind. She teased him with thoughts of her – how she never noticed him, how Naruto ranked higher than him, how he could never have her. They wouldn't _understand_...how life was against him. If he stayed in the village, she would have gone on ignoring him. If he were to go back to the village, he'd be taken in before he could step through the gates. If he were not executed on sight, he was sure he'd be locked away for the rest of his life. But no one would _understand_. There's no way he could, or care to, explain how she was the main reason he's like this. True, maybe if his family were still with him he wouldn't be longing like this, but there was no point in seeing how things could be different. Even in the afterlife, he could never be with her because they would be going to completely different places. If he waited that long, her heart would be given to someone else and surely accepted and then what? What would his life be if he never got the chance to do something? If all he did was hurt her and have her begging for death, then that's just how things turned out, at least he took action. But he could possibly have more if he would just...calm down.

And then it came again, the pain in his chest. His face scrunched in frustration and possibly sadness. He was tired of this. If he had any hope of getting through this then he had to get things started tomorrow night. By now, she's probably being fussed over by servants. Unless she said anything, and he knew she wouldn't, they would just think she had a fainting spell. With Naruto being on scene, no one would dispute the idea and she'll be paranoid all day. She'll be vulnerable all day.

Satisfied with that thought, he got up and walked over to the door that supposedly held a bathroom. When he flicked on the lights, he was not surprised to find more stone-esque designs. The room was more spacious than the bedroom and a large hot spring style bath could be seen on the other side of the room that opened to a more spacious area. To the right of him was a stone shower with an opaque glass door. The grey porcelain double sink to the left of him had stone counters and a large mirror with dome shaped lights overhanging. This place was becoming more and more...over the top. What did Orochimaru expect him to do here?

Sasuke walked in front of the sinks and inspected the drawers made of stone themed plastic. There were three sets of drawers – four drawers on the right, four in the middle, and four on the left – and he started with the ones closest to him. The first three drawers were filled with basic personal hygiene necessities. The fourth drawer halted his motion for a few seconds. When he looked at the small, dark cardboard box he thought his mind had jumped off course. He picked it up, turning it over and over in his hands. The label on it clearly stated what was to be expected inside, but he was rather shocked to find something like this. It was...amusing.

He smirked. "Why would I use these anyway?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have to explain myself! But I want to, so I will. You must be wondering why. WHY is there another chapter this week?! I know you aren't, but I'll tell you why anyway. See, was burdened because there were stories on here that she couldn't find. She turned to the FanFiction community by posting what she remembers of these stories in her bio hoping, PRAYING, she shall find these long lost stories! Then a miracle happened: an angel was sent! An angel named farahb swooped down and found one of the stories! Well, it wasn't lost, but...ahem. I am happy! So, I decided to work on the new chapter last night! But I was also happy with all the comments I got. Really, seeing how eager you guys are makes me smile even when I don't want to. Let's be real, I'm only writing this for you guys because I know how it ends. Ha! I wrote it! I guess... I guess... *fart***

**Also, some of you keep calling this Sasuke crazy, disturbing, psycho. Well...is he not? Really, is he not? I asked him if he thought he was and then he hit me. Well, he tried. He called me names. Boy is a funhouse. Anyway, I didn't believe some of you, so I read this story (from the beginning) to my little brother. Don't worry, he's 15. And it's weird he even likes anime because if you saw him on YouTube (he and his friends have this dance/singing group called the loonatickgang and...we are just so different, but that's my best friend right there) you would not believe we're related. Anyway, we both agreed...Sasuke is a freakin' batshit crazy basket case! How many implied references are there to killing people?! Oh my lord... What have I done?! I don't know what part about him you guys think makes him crazy...but he is. I'll admit that. I also don't like Sasuke which is why I think he should suffer. That is why I have this Hinata have close to no knowledge of him. It hurts him. Simple as that. Anyway, some of you are dying for Hinata to get taken. I just have a few things to say to that: I am not responsible for Sasuke's actions, I feel as much grief as some of you do, I've never been in a relationship or have done anything remotely similar. So...ahem. You'll see what I mean. And remember, you asked for this. I also need to update my other story...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Last night was terrible. _She _felt terrible. She knows what she saw and she knows what she heard, she just didn't know how to make sense of it. Maybe she was stressed. If the surprise of seeing Naruto wasn't enough to put her in a state of delirium, the fact that she was at a loss on what to do when faced with his presence surely took a toll on her. She promised her father to leave if the boy ever showed, and of course she meant it at the time...but she couldn't will herself to leave him. Not when he was in front of her, coming sinfully close, looking at her so intently. He was cruel...

And then _that _happen. She saw _that _and felt _that, _but when she came to, Naruto and Neji crouched next to her and asking if she was okay, she didn't know how to explain _that _and she said something she hadn't meant to. She looked at her cousin, knowing he'd do most anything for her.

"Neji, help."

And that was a mistake. If Neji was going to help, he was going to be thorough. She only ever asked him for help on two occasions and she knew the power behind her words were stronger and more fierce than anything she could ever hold over him. The first time she asked him for help was two years ago when they were assigned on a mission together. They were ambushed and she called out to him. He wasn't able to react right away, he was trying to protect his life as well as hers, and when he had to chance to turn to her, he saw a kunai fly at her, go through her left side, and exit to the ground, an injured Hinata following suit. Seeing that did something to him. She wasn't able to see what happened because she blacked out, but when she came to, she was in the hospital. Neji was seated by her bed, hunched over her legs. He was asleep, his eyes were puffy, and she didn't connect anything. She didn't know he would never hesitate in helping her again.

She doesn't like to think about the next time she asked for his help because...she had witnessed something brutal. She saw a side of him she never wanted to see again, a side that only focused on her life and no one else's. That's why she felt terrible for asking him again.

Swiftly, he picked her up and whisked her away to the Hyuuga compound, a ranting Naruto left behind without a second thought. Neji asked her what was wrong, inspected her as best he could, and carried her all the way to her room. She didn't know what to say, her mind was everywhere at once.

"I just need rest," she said when he placed her on the bed.

He knelt in front of her. "What happened back there? If it was Naruto, I feel like you would have fainted sooner. This was...different."

"It was...nothing." She began to unstrap her shoes. "I just... I just..." She just saw something horrible, _someone_ horrible. The terror from all those years ago was plain as day when she saw the eyes of her attacker. She even saw his face, but she couldn't recall it now. But...she knew that face was so familiar. She's seen it before and that...that was the most unnerving.

Neji watched her, noticing how her fingers shook, how her body stayed rigid. She knew he must be going crazy trying to figure out what happened to her, but how could she tell him? When he doesn't even put his needs before hers, she didn't want to tell him.

"Allow me." He moved her hands and unstrapped her shoes for her. "I don't know what happened, Hinata-sama, but I will request for you to be on medical alert for a few days."

"But-! I-I'm fine! I was...just tired."

"Please, don't lie." He set her shoes to the side, head still bowed. "If something is wrong, you can tell me, but until then, it is my duty to protect you."

Thus, she was confined to her home for the rest of that night and the entirety of the next day. The medical ninja exclusive to the Hyuugas checked up on her every hour on the hour. They brought her food and drinks, escorted her to and from the bathroom, helped her dress and bathe, she was allowed to do nothing on her own. Her mother and sister visited frequently as well, her father did not. She had not seen Neji, but she knew he was near. With all the attention focused on her, she had pushed last night's events out of her mind. After all, as the day progressed, she convinced herself she had simply passed out. There was nothing more to it. Neji has nothing to worry about.

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the stars and the light of the moon, when a knock came from her door. She turned.

"C...come in," she called. The door slid open and Amu, one of the Hyuugas most reliable medical nin and bodyguard, stood in the door way. He often kept his eyes closed because he preferred to sense and hear things. The eyes, he said, were unreliable.

"Lady Hinata," he bowed, long, dark hair draped over one shoulder, "your father has requested for you to go see the medical ninja in town for further analysis."

"Ah," she leaned toward him, hands gripping her bed, "but... I mean, is that nessecary? There's nothing wrong...with me."

"These are his orders, my lady. We are to depart right away."

She bit her bottom lip, conflicted. She didn't want to go, but if her father was this worried...she ought to do it. She was actually a bit happy that her father showed some concern, even if he couldn't show it to _her_.

"Alright." She slid off the bed and put on her jacket and shoes. Amu stood, stepping outside the room so she could exit and slid the door shut behind her. Hinata followed him out the compound and silently tailed him as they made their way to the hospital. She knew she caused more trouble than she meant, but she never expects to get this much attention. She may be an heiress, but she feels like a burden, if she's not feeling ignored.

"How are you feeling?"

Hinata looked up, surprised that Amu had spoken to her. The only people she actively conversed with in her household was Neji, Hanabi, and her mother. She never talked to anyone else much, they all seemed cautious of her. Still...she never took Amu for the type to initiate small talk.

"I'm...fine. Thank you for asking. I'm...sorry that you have to do all this."

"It is no problem. Your health and safety are important to the Hyuuga Clan."

"Um... Y-yes," she said softly. The clan... Of course. She shouldn't be surprised.

"Please indulge me, Lady Hinata," Amu said after a while. "What brought on this unfortunate illness?"

She shifted her shoulders uncomfortably, pushing her fingers together. "I'm actually...n-not sick. I just...passed out. That's all."

"You...do that a lot, don't you?" He sounded amused. Hinata blushed, she wasn't aware that he knew this about her.

She laughed awkwardly, "K-kinda. This time was d-different, though."

"What do you mean?"

She debated with herself. Should she be telling him this? Should she tell him something she decided didn't happen? Neji was the one who asked...but that was the reason she couldn't tell him. Maybe she wanted to tell _someone_, but not Neji. He wasn't himself anymore.

"I thought..." She swallowed. "I thought I saw someone...right before I fainted."

"Someone you did not recognize?"

"I'm...not sure. This person had r-red eyes and...and he was evil. Very evil."

Amu was silent, thinking. "Who do you think it was?"

She hadn't expected that. "I have...no idea."

"None? You thought nothing when you looked back into those eyes? No one came to mind when you stared up into that tree?"

"No... I..."

She trailed off, slowly becoming alert. Did she mention that she saw someone in a tree? It was the truth, but she hadn't said that, had she? Her pace slowed, staring at Amu's back. He sensed her stop and turned to face her, eyes closed but intent nonetheless.

"Is something wrong?"

She felt trapped. Her eyes swept the area, her ears strained for any possible noise. There was no one and she felt trapped. "N-no... I was just thinking...m-maybe we should go back."

"I have my orders." His voice was light, but also...firm.

"Yes, but...I can explain to my father my condition when we get b...back." She paused, staring back at this man. Her breathing became shallow as he said nothing. "I'll...I'll take full responsibility."

Amu intentionally said nothing. He tilted his head down, one hand balled at his hip and the other wiping at his face.

"You know," he said, voice dropping a few octaves, a tone unlike him, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid of me." He looked up, a smile still spreading, eyes red. "I like it."

Hinata's voice caught in her throat, her legs impulsively wanting to collapse on themselves. She took a step back, her body uncontrollably shaky. She felt like she was in a nightmare; she wanted to run, but those eyes... The evil intent.

"If you run," the voice said from Amu's mouth, "you won't get far."

But that only set her body in motion.

She turned on her heels and darted back toward her home. She wondered why there was no one on the road, she wanted to scream, but all this thinking made her head pound. All the blood had rushed to her brain and she was becoming light-headed.

"Please, no," she gasped to herself. She couldn't pass out now.

All of a sudden, something darted at her from the right, slamming her in between two buildings. A hand slapped over her mouth and nose. It was dark here, the blanket of light was only a few feet away, but she couldn't see the person in front of her. She didn't have to.

"Don't do that again," he warned, warm, threatening breath on her ear.

She whimpered. She couldn't breath and her body wasn't helping to alleviate the demand for more air.

"Do you know why this is happening?" he asked, almost soothingly.

She struggled, not able to fully process his words. What was he asking her? Why was he asking her anything? She tried prying his hand from her face, at least from her _nose, _but he wouldn't budge.

"I'll take that as a no," he whispered. She felt the side of his face press against the side of hers. She wanted to recoil, but she was too shocked, too confused. "Let's get out of here." She felt his cheeks rise, a smile. The pressure of his hand increased, her struggling lessened, her lungs promising a fiery explosion. The edges of her consciousness blurred, a forced blackout feeling considerably worse than any of her others. Her eyes shook, rolling around in the darkness before rising to the back of her skull. Her last thought had been, _Neji, help..._

* * *

There was throbbing pain coming from her sides. It felt like the aftermath of a very intense muscle cramp, but it also stung like a rope burn. She sat in the darkness of her groggy mind trying to make sense of this. The back of her consciousness told her that the air smelled too natural, something very earthy, but her window must have been opened. That's all. She was tired, she was sore, she was...very comfortable. On the inside, she was jumbled and worn, but on the outside, she felt complete bliss. She let her mind process the large comforting _something _she must be lying on. And that was the next thing, she was lying down. How could she not? She had been lying down for most of the day, so this shouldn't be a surprise. She could have sworn her bed had never been _this _soft, though. Her comforter had always been fluffy and thick, so why did they feel like silk, maybe satin? It wasn't important, but it was unsettling that her bed would suddenly feel different.

But...something was off. Her bed seemed to be placed differently, like there was a wall behind her. There also seemed to be too much...open space in front of her. She opened her eyes, an uneasy decision, and took in stone walls. Directly across from her was a door and somewhere off to the right, hidden by a protrusion of wall, was a dim, flickering light source. Further to the right in her line of vision was a dark space, possibly a hole in the wall. She blinked a few times, consciously pushing down any fear and confusion, and looked at what she could see from her position. Her heart beat wildly, her body started to overheat, but she breathed evenly despite her lungs demanding more air.

_I couldn't breathe._

She took a deep breath, exhaling quietly. Her eyes fell to the bed, blackness greeting her. This was not her room. This was not any part of her house.

Something caught her attention. Nothing moved, but there was something above her field of vision that drew her. She tilted her head, taking in two black pillars. No... No, legs. One crossed over the other in a slightly angled fashion. Her eyes shot up, zapping past the purple, blue and white to come in contact with the black spheres staring at her. She yelped, shooting up and back, head colliding with the jagged wall. Her company laughed, more of a huffed sound, as she held her head with one hand, willing her tears away.

"S-Sasuke?" she breathed, throat tight.

And then he was silent, staring at her like he didn't know who she was – and maybe he really didn't. More importantly, she thought, why was he – or _had _he – been standing there with his arms crossed just..._watching _her?

"So, you do know me." He seemed content, but his tone suggested otherwise. Her emotions recoiled again. How could she _not _know him? His name use to be everywhere – is still everywhere, but not as much as it use to be. He was the rouge ninja, a dangerous person, Naruto's former teammate and...her kidnapper? _He _kidnapped her?

"Um..." She scooted closer to the wall, trying to make sense of _anything_, but nothing made sense. Was this even real? "U-um...wh-where...?"

She had no idea what to ask. Where was she, maybe? That didn't seem nearly as important as figuring out if this was real. How could she ask that, though? Was _that _even the most important thing to ask? Her mind wasn't processing anything right, but the fact of the matter was, she's not at home. She's probably not in the village. Sasuke Uchiha...was standing in front of her...? It's _that _part that threw her. Anything about _him _and this situation did not mesh well because...because why? Why would he take her? Why, if her deductions were correct, would he have been the one in the tree last night? Why, if he was to be linked to the evil intent she felt all these years, would he be the one feeling it – and at _her _no less. She did nothing to him. Heck, she didn't even _know _him. She vaguely remembers him doing something spectacular in one of his matches during the chunin exams (she's sure it was him she was thinking of), but she didn't _know_ him. She's heard of him...but... But what?

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

She blinked at him, utterly floored. He sounded so calm, like _everything _about this made _sense._ He acted like she wasn't shaking, like her breathing couldn't be faintly heard from where he was standing, like she wasn't on the verge of a breakdown.

"I...I d-dont know what...to think," she whispered, some words not making their way into the air.

He huffed, another laugh. "You have to be thinking _something._"

She was thinking that it was hard to think. "W-well...I-I'm thinking I...I want to go home."

He hummed to himself, lazily drawing backwards and heading behind the protrusion of stone. There was a dull scrapping sound and he emerged from behind the wall with a wooden chair. He faced it toward the bed and sat down.

"You want to go home?" he repeated.

She nodded slowly, not knowing why he was...like this. Unless he had always been like this, then she'd wonder what was wrong with him. He did... Was he...? What was he about?

"No," he shook his head, "no, I don't like that idea."

She swallowed thickly. "What's... What's going on?"

He smiled, teeth gleaming in the moonlight, "I honestly couldn't tell you." He laughed, a real one. Short, but real. "Get up, I want you to see something." He stood, turning, but looked back at her when he saw she wasn't moving. "I don't want to _repeat_ myself, _princess._"

Clumsily, she scrambled off the bed. She followed him as he walked to the middle of the room. She could now she the light source to be four candles on a hanging table. It was a...very cozy room. She looked back at the bed, sheets a bit misshaped now, but...she kind of liked the layout of this place. Even the rug below the bed seemed like something she'd want to sleep on, which only made this whole situation more confusing. She looked back at Sasuke, who was looking at her. Her heart released a burst of adrenaline that hurt, a warm explosion of fear took her body in waves. What was wrong with him? Did he want to hurt her? Was he even the person stalking her?

"I'm confused," she said, walking over to the table just to get away from him.

His eyes followed her. "About what?"

"I thought... I mean..." She tapped on the wood with her finger then forced herself to face him. "Did you...bring me here?"

"Yes."

She ground her teeth lightly, not expecting such a blunt answer. "Have you been...f-following me?"

A ghost of a smile haunted his lips, "I've been keeping a close eye on you, yes."

She exhaled sharply and gasped, "Why?"

And then she wish he hadn't. He smiled again, looking up before slowly advancing on her. She backed into the table, hands gripping the edge.

"_Why?_" he repeated. "What do you mean _why_? _Why _not?"

He was in front of her, too close, too much heat from him. "Wh...wh-why would you w-want to?"

"We have," he ran his fingers through the ends of her hair, slow and calculating, "a lot in common, you know. We..._feel _things to the extreme."

"I-I-I d-don't-"

"Naruto. You like him, right?"

Blood filled her cheeks, the air becoming thick. "Yes."

He twirled her hair around his fingers, eyeing his motions. "No. You don't. Because we're people of extreme emotions, you claim to love him, don't you?"

She burned, her body burned. She could only nod faintly.

"Right." Eyes squinting ever so slightly. "See, that's a problem. Because of the way _I_ feel, being extreme, as we are," with a quick twist of his wrist, her hair was in his grasp, yanking her toward his face, causing her to scream in pain and shock, "I don't like it, princess." He whispered harshly, "I don't like it at all."

She couldn't speak, she was terrified. She felt cold and her body shook as such, chilling her to the bone. He was glaring at her, twisting her hair around his hand until he reached the top of her skull. It was too tight. She thought her scalp would rip. The pain was the worse cause of headache she ever felt and her vision became blurry. A few tears escaped her simply because she had no idea why this was happening. And then he released her. She fell back on the table, unable to stand properly.

"Don't cry." His voice was sincere, but his eyes were full of euphoria. He cradled her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. She wanted to pull away, but she didn't know if she could. Didn't know if she _should. _"See? Extreme. Do you get it?"

She didn't. He was crazy. He was dangerous. And he was...trying to sooth her. She didn't notice when it happened, but one of his hands massaged her throbbing head, the other rubbing the back of her hand that was on the table. She wasn't sure...but he leaned toward her and...pressed his lips to the top of her head?

"Do you want to go home now?" he murmured.

No answer. She stared at his chest, waiting.

"I'll take you home on one condition." He bent to her level. "Kiss me."

Her head jerked back, slamming against the wall for the second time that night. He was insane. She was sure of it now.

"What?" she gaped.

"Kiss me. Then you can go home."

"I-I... N-no, I-"

"Spare me. Naruto. Got it. I didn't ask for an excuse." He stopped to think, eyes dropping from sight for a moment. "Hm."

He took a step back, bringing his hands together in a hand sign. Her eye brows came together. That's the...

There was a poof of smoke. Sasuke could not be seen, but when the smoke cleared...

"No..." she gasped. There was no Sasuke. It was...this form was...Naruto.

"What's the matter?" Naruto's voice said. "You okay?"

"Please stop..." She curled into herself, pushing up on the table. "Please."

"Stop what?" He trapped her to the table. She was seated, not looking at him. "Don't you like me?"

Hinata gasped, throat clenching and promising dry sobs. "Don't do this to me," she begged. "This is...c-cruel." Her heart _hurt. _Why did he take that form? Why was he speaking to her with that _voice. _Looking at her with those _eyes._

"You don't want to kiss me?"

She looked at him, eyes glistening with tears. She knew it wasn't the real Naruto, she _saw _Sasuke transform just now...but she adored this person. She absolutely adored Naruto. His hair, his eyes, his voice, his lips...

"Hinata," he breathed, hovering his lips over hers. She gasped every time they almost touched. This wasn't Naruto. She KNEW this was not him, but...but...

She turned her head. This was torture. She yearned for the blue-eyed ninja, she's always wanted Naruto, but she couldn't be tempted by this.

"Hey," he called softly, sliding his hand to her cheek and gently turning her face towards him. "It's okay." And then he smiled softly, Naruto smiled. Her eyes grew wide, conflicted. He pressed his lips to hers, nothing more, and pulled away. She whimpered, missing the sensation. "I love you, Hinata."

And she broke. She wrapped her arms around the imposter's neck, pulling him back into a kiss filled with nothing but sorrow and longing. The fake kissed her back, lightly biting her bottom lip, accepting her gasps and noting each tear that she transferred to him.

It was over too quick. She wasn't satisfied, but she couldn't ever be. Not like this. They pulled apart, Hinata immediately cowering as best she could to the corner the walls made. She felt the poof of smoke again, her illusion gone.

"That was good," he murmured, thinking something she didn't want to think about. "Now let's do it for real."

"That...that should've been enough."

"It wasn't. One more time shouldn't make a difference."

"That shouldn't have happened." Tears ran down her face. "That shouldn't have happened."

"I know, I shouldn't have to resort to that. Mistakes happen."

She shook her head. "That wasn't a mistake. We... I knew what I was doing... That's why...it shouldn't have happened." She was sick. Her emotions for Naruto made her sick. If he ever found out she kissed his best friend...while he was disguised as him... She shuddered.

"Do you want to leave or not?"

She turned her head, not particularly surprised by how close he was. Of course she wanted to go leave. He was crazy. He...was evil. He used Naruto against her. Evil.

Quickly, she pecked him on the lips. He smirked, he was irritated, and just shook his head.

"Like you _mean it_, princess. Like how you did when you thought I was him."

She wasn't sure...but she thought she could hate Sasuke.

She uncurled herself, looking at her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want to. She really didn't want to. She closed her eyes, bringing her face up to his and connected her lips to his. It was slow.

But only for a second.

He sped things up, greedily forcing her lips to move in ways she wasn't use to. She gasped when his tongue grazed her lips and she regretted that. This night was full of regrets. Her mouth was filled with the taste of him. He tasted her, indulged himself. She tried to pull away, she needed a break, but he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. Right against him. Her lower half twitched at the feel of his stomach, hard and toned. He grabbed the back of her head, his other arm wrapped around her waist and he held her there as he continued to steal this kiss. Her first kiss. It would be Sasuke. It would always be Sasuke.

"No more," she begged against his lips. She pushed on his shoulders, but she was too weak against him. "Please-" And he was harder. "Pl-please-" More aggressive. "No more!"

"Shut up," he muttered.

"But I don't-"

And he didn't let her get away again. He abused her lips, the hand in her hair firmly gripping, the arm around her waist crushing her to him. She didn't like it. She didn't like how he moved against that sensitive part of her. She didn't like any of this.

He finally pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers. They both panted against each other. There wasn't enough air. There was no _air _tonight.

"Why?" she gasped, no strength to push away from him. "Why me? There are... There are a lot of girls-"

"Because I don't _want _them."

"But I didn't...do a-anything to you."

"That's the _point_," he whispered. "That's the fucking point."


	5. Chapter 5

**Action Bastard! Wah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He had been in a...peculiar mood. Sasuke knew he _always _felt a certain kind of way at any given time, but now he was...very troubled. After the kiss, he didn't want her looking at him anymore and before he knew it, she was unconscious. Now, he didn't know if that was a result of something _he_ did or her own weak constitution because he blanked out for a while – he couldn't say how long, but his legs told him it was a while. All he knew was he had kissed her, he was in front of her, then his eyes flashed opened and he was staring at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. When he realized this – a conflicted young man glaring back at him while biting down on a pale, bottom lip – he walked back into the bedroom and saw part of Hinata lying on the bed – everything above her waist was blocked by the extension of wall. He didn't know what to think about the missing time because nothing like that ever happened before. Furthermore, he couldn't remember his exact emotion before the lapse and this troubled him to no end. Sasuke Uchiha was many things, but he wasn't mental.

Curiously, maybe to help him figure things out, he walked to where he could fully see his sleeping heiress. Well, she was sleeping if she hadn't passed out for some reason. She appeared to be in a peaceful slumber, though, he did notice her red, puffy eyes and a large bruise forming on her left cheek. He looked at his hands, flexing them, and wondered if he really _had _done something to her. Muscle memory did nothing for him and his mental memory sure as hell wasn't going to aid him tonight, so he put it out of his mind. If anything, she hit herself. She was weird like that.

He pulled the comforter from under her and placed it over her sleeping form. She looked...so beautiful. He knelt next to her, gently pulling some hair away from her face, and kissed the dark red patch on her cheek. It felt warm, so whatever happened to her must have _just _happened. If it _was _his doing then it wasn't his fault. She...made him snap tonight – in more than a few ways. When he told her to kiss him, she looked so against it, like she would have wanted a fate worst than _death _than to kiss him. On the inside, that hurt. It hurt him deeply and his mind reeled at the thought of rejection. It was a feeling he never had to deal with and thought he never _would _deal with because...he was Sasuke. Hinata may have never formed feelings for him, but girls were attracted to him. She was a girl, she should be attracted. His emotions were headed toward a foreign place when the word '_Transformation_' was whispered in the back of his mind. It seemed clever, at the time. If she got what she wanted (to look at the blonde) and he got what he wanted (to continue looking at her) then it would all work out. But it didn't because he was pissed she'd fall for it in the first place. Once he saw the longing in her eyes, he was livid, but it felt like he _wanted _to be livid because he kept _coaxing _her to fall victim to that idiotic figure, and he didn't particularly like the short moment he was trapped in Naruto's skin. It was more of a mental dislike than a physical one because it's not like he noticed the change; he just knew he transformed into the very guy that he never _ever _wants her to be with. Though, he didn't have to worry about that ever happening.

For some reason, that idiot was blindly in love with the young Uchiha's number one fan. Sasuke shuddered. The thought of Sakura being so deeply enamored with everything and anything that had to do with the avenger never sat right with him. She claimed to love him, but she never understood him. She could never _understand_ him. She never took the time to consider all the pain he went through, she only saw the good. If anything, the Sasuke she was in love with was a guy he never portrayed himself to be. Hinata, on the other hand, was more compatible in every way possible. If she took the time, she could come to realize that she was more suited to him than that jumpsuit wearing loud mouth. Naruto and Sakura were made for each other. They were stupid and impulsive. Sasuke and Hinata... If she were never born then he was sure he would have been destined to be alone.

But she _was_ born and, right now, he wasn't alone. He knew for a fact that the heiress was the one for him (or they both would get no one at all), but why couldn't she see that? What made her so dense to something so mind-numbingly obvious? Was she so wrapped up in that moronic belief that opposites attract? Was that why she was so focused on the village idiot? Because if that's what she wanted, then he could prove that he himself was her opposite. Hinata was hesitant, Sasuke was certain. Hinata was naive, Sasuke was skeptical. Hinata was his and Sasuke... Sasuke could be hers, if she wanted him. And, one day, she _will_ want him.

He pulled the wooden chair closer to the bed and continued to stare at her. He leaned closer, one arm resting on his knee and the other stroking her bangs. His face was close to hers, like he were going to whisper something intimate. He could smell the light, pleasant scent that was uniquely her and he couldn't place the smell to anything he's encountered before. It must be natural. He sighed to himself, overcome with an out of place sense of doting adoration.

"Hey, Hinata," he murmered. "Can you..." He struggled with his words for a moment. "...try to not be so annoying next time?"

Though the only thing he _didn't _like about tonight was the Naruto bit. And the fact that this night would end...

He closed his eyes, thinking. He had about twenty minutes before someone would go to her room to check on her, if they hadn't already. As things stood, he couldn't keep her here for as long as he wanted. There were things he had to do and if he left her here, she'd probably wander off. If he kept her any longer, people would begin to wonder where she had gone or felt that she was in danger – then the next time he'd go to retrieve her would prove to be difficult, for change. And there was no way he was going to put off not seeing her for a few more years. Besides, as his ever so gracious teacher had predicted, he had questions and he couldn't do anything unless they were answered.

"Oh, Hina," he groaned, letting his face fall into the sheets. "He said that room would be everything I need, but he didn't even give me handcuffs." He turned his face to the side. "Or ropes. Or anything to keep you trapped here." He grimaced. He had to stop thinking about that now. He couldn't do that _yet._

Begrudingly, he stood up and proceeded to gather his enchanting captive in his arms. Her head softly fell against his chest and his insides suddenly felt warm. There was no emotion attached to the feeling, but he was warm. Holding her felt...good. The only thing that felt off was how her left arm was awkwardly trapped between their bodies, which would probably leave it numb, but it couldn't be helped. He left the cave, swiftly crossed the field and began the journey through the trees.

As he soared through the forest, for the first time in a long time, he felt like a kid. However, he felt like the type of kid his father would have disapproved of – a pouting brat that didn't get his way, but it was hard to feel any other _way_. This situation was not something he enjoyed in the slightest. It took him this long to get her and now he's giving her _back_. Maybe he should have thought out some small stuff first. Maybe three years was still too soon to act. Whatever the case, he hated it. He was able to spend time with her without the worry of being caught. He was able to fully take her in and not be disrupted by her annoying family, her aggravating friends, or any other obstacle in the world that tried to keep them apart. He was able to have her and only her, so why did it have to end?

His grip on the young woman in his arms tightened. He willed his legs to go faster, push harder. The rushing air stung at his eyes, but still he forced his body to move _faster_. His jaw clamped tight. None of this was helping. He couldn't shake the feeling that this was all wrong. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want her to go back. He cursed under his breath and halted his motions without thinking. They were so close to the village and he _hated _it.

Sasuke sat against the trunk of a tree and huddle the unconscious girl close to his body; the side of his face firmly pressed against the heiress' forehead. There was no way this was happening due to a miscalculation on his part, so why _was_ this happening? Why was he still firmly grasped in the idea of taking her back? He could convince himself it was any multitude of things, but what was it really? Did he have regrets? No, he honestly couldn't force that upon himself because, after all, his efforts are what got her here. Was he thinking of what's best for her? Not possible because staying with him is what was best for her. She couldn't see it, but that family, her emotions, her _very being_ were all not good for her. They were all destroying her. The Hyuuga clan forced her to be strong and uphold their values day and night, but that was going against who she was. Hinata was gentle. Hinata was fragile. Hinata was suited for someone like him – someone who could shield her from them.

And then there were her emotions – those troubling emotions. Of course, there were her supposed feelings for Naruto and that would surely be the death of her one day, but she was at a constant battle with herself. From what he observed when they were younger, she had a will that was as strong and stubborn as his own, but she let the will of others beat her down. There were things she truly wanted that she cast aside for the things others were fickle over. He could bring out her true self, he knew he could. And, maybe, that went into how she was a destructive power against herself because Sasuke knew she was strong. He was highly attracted to the Hinata he knew to be a force only he could handle, but it was _this_ side he was dealing with. This side of Hinata – weary, submissive, uncertain – attracted him in a sick way that he would hate himself for if he basked in it. He was attracted to her, all of her, and he was determined to see all of her. Someday...

So then, he wondered, what the hell was up with him. Why was he going against everything he worked for? Was she not what he wanted? Had he hyped her to be more than what she was? Or was he...scared? Was he scared that..._he _was not what she wanted? Was he scared that he was not all she was looking for?

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his grip on her tightening to a point that would surely hurt her if she were awake. He remembered the look in her eyes when he was in Naruto's form. Even though she knew it was all fake, the look of adoration and amazement shined in her eyes. Even though she _knew _who she was looking at was not who was actually in front of her, she looked as though all her expectations paled in comparison to the sight in front of her. Then...she looked at him, Sasuke Uchiha, and...it all vanished. The shine, the adoration, everything. She looked right at the boy who truly loved her – more than anyone ever could – and she was devastated.

The avenger shut his eyes and breathed through his mouth to lessen the pressure in his chest. He would change this. She wouldn't keep looking at him with those eyes.

He stood up and looked in the direction of the village. It was in seeing distance, but he wouldn't make it in time. That was fine, though. He looked at the girl in his arms, tested her weight, then projected her in the air. He watched as she ascended (higher than he expected) and then took in the subtle signs of her awakening. Her legs and arms twitched, a slight flailing on their part. He cocked his head when he didn't hear her scream, but instead saw her maneuver her body so that she could land. At her highest point, she aligned with the moon and became a breath-taking figure that represented nothing but the graces and gratifying pleasure of the world. He smirked. These were the moments that nobody got to see. She was truly something amazing.

She fell back to earth, her hair a dark ribbon swirling above her. Hinata landed in front of him, crouched to the branch, breathing haphazard. He eyed her, waiting for something he decided wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Nice one, princess." Her head shot up, finally realizing his presence. "Was that a fluke or what?"

She said nothing, but her eyes darted all around the area. Sasuke watched as she took in her distance from him, the ground, from this tree to the five closest to them, and all the branches above and below them. He didn't need his Sharingan to know what she was about to do, but he did wish she'd wait a minute or two.

She made a move to run, but Sasuke swiftly crouched down and swiped one leg under her form and grabbed her hood when she fell from the branch. Surprisingly, the only sound Hinata made was when her jacket began to choke her.

"Oi, princess," he sighed. "Calm down will you?"

She looked up, pulling down on her jacket so she could breathe. He stared at her, a bit confused. Was she going to say _anything_?

"Listen for a moment," he said. "I just..." There was a tugging sensation coming from her and he realized she was trying to unzip her jacket. The young man sighed, using his other hand to rub at his eyes. She was feisty all of a sudden, which wasn't completely bad, but he was trying to _talk_ to her. He swung his arm to the left and sent her colliding into the trunk of the tree. She yelped, hands dropping causing her to choke for a few seconds. "Pay attention," he ordered.

Of course, or maybe much to the contrary, she didn't. She raised her arms above her head and began wiggling around. Sasuke was stumped for a second, but when it clicked in his brain that he should pull her up quickly, she had already slipped out of her jacket and had landed beneath him. She darted off towards the village, leaving the rouge ninja staring after her. He sighed, tying her sleeves around his waist in a tight knot. He didn't understand. He knocks her out and she wakes up with no will to fight. Now, she's got a bruise on her face and she's full of energy.

"Whatever gets you off," he mumbled, activating his Sharingan.

He sprinted after her, quickly getting her in his sights. She was fifteen feet in front of him and he had a feeling her Byakugan was activated because she jumped from branches to the ground in random motions. Naturally, he was able to see her moves before she did them and it did nothing to widen the gap between them. In what Sasuke thought was a desperate move, she unleashed a frenzy of shuriken and kunai his way. During the beginning of the chase, he felt something simmering within him, but seeing her shower him with the deadly weapons made him very excited - in every form of the word. He dodged the majority of them, but caught two kunai. He held one in each hand, the sharp ends facing the opposite directions, and flung them at her Achilles heels. Both blunt ends found their targets, sending the fleeing heiress to the ground. Much to his amazement, she attempted to get up despite the pain she appeared to be in. Sasuke quickly closed the space between them and pinned her arms above her head; his knees were placed on either side of her. He deactivated his Sharingan. He thought about making a joke about how she should add more padding to her shoes, but joking wasn't his forte.

"What's got you so spooked, huh?" He smirked at the absurdity of his own words and at the look of disbelief on her face. His eyes roamed her tired, yet, alert face and her jacket-less form. This girl...was only fifteen, so why was she so sinfully developed? Her chest heaved up and down in her fishnet shirt, causing him to bite his lip. "No bra today," he noted.

This sent her body writhing in a new fervor that the Uchiha hardly noticed. The more she tired herself out, the better. Until then, he could watch her breasts bounce from here to there. It was fairly dark where they were and the moonlight was being blocked by a canopy of leaves and branches, but he still got an eye full. She kept this up for a good three minutes – in which time, Sasuke had never had an urge to rip her clothes off and do as his body demanded until someone's breathing stopped, but he held onto his self control. He had to work...slow.

"Listen," he breathed when she stopped moving, face unreadable, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but just take it easy for a few minutes." He paused, assessing her expression: Very tired. "I'm sending you back-"

"Why?" she breathed.

Sasuke brought his tongue to the front of his teeth, mouth slightly parted. Hinata's eyes were lidded, her breathing coming out in pants, and when she spoke, it was the most erotic thing he's ever heard. Her appearance plus the position she was in did the most ruthlessly sensual things to his body that he had to take a moment to process her question.  
"Because," he said slowly, "I need to. Don't misunderstand, I'm coming back, but-"

"What do you want from me?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh, God, stop talking." He ducked his head, squeezing his eyes shut. That wasn't a good question. No, that was a _very _good question, but the thought it provoked was _very _inappropriate and not what needed to be said. He let his breath hiss out before looking back at her. "Three days. That's when I'll be back, but if you tell _anyone _you saw me tonight, I'll kill everyone. Not just the people you've told, not just those close to you, _everyone_. And I'll do it one by one and you'll have to witness it all."

She swallowed hard, eyes drooping slightly. "How... How will you know if I tell?"

He tilted his head to the side. "How did I know how to lead you away from your home? How did I know where to find you last night? How do I know any of this?"

She said nothing. He could feel her beginning to tremble. That was good. No fight left.

"Are you... Are you trying to ge-get back at someone?"

He didn't answer.

"Is it...Neji?"

Nothing.

She blinked back tears. "Pl-please don't hurt Neji. O-or my family."

Tck. Typical pleas. He's heard too many of these.

"And n-none of the villagers, please. I...I don't want anyone t-to get hurt." Her breathing faltered and she let out a gasp, a result of not sobbing so she could breath. "A-and pl-please don't go near,"

His eyes squinted.

"Naru-"

His forehead landed on hers, an audible _knock _heard between them. Her body tensed and she stared back into his eyes. He didn't know how he looked right now, but he felt very unstable.

"Know this, Hinata," he said, making sure she heard every word. "There are many ways to piss me off and you keep brining up the one that could get you killed."

Her eyes were wide. Fear. It had to be the only way to get through to her.

"But I don't want you dead." He brought one hand to gently stroke her now darkening bruise. She flinched, a pain filled '_Ah!' _caressing his ears. "How'd this happen anyway?" he murmured.

She looked at him like he was joking.

He concluded he must have done it some how. "Ah."

He stood up, pulling her with him. He held her arms behind her back and pushed her forward as they started walking.

"So, here's what'll happen," he said. "Your family has probably started looking for you by now, so I'm not in a position to deliver you to them undetected. With that in mind, since your family will probably be using that," he rolled his eyes, "nusaince of a Byakugan, you'll be entering through the main gates. All you have to do is go home and convince them that you're okay."

"My family isn't stupid," she whispered. "They know me too well."

"Do they." He didn't think so. "Then I guess you're going to do your best acting tonight. And, so you don't keep making excuses, I'll show you an example of why you shouldn't get us found out."

"Wh... What are you-?"

"You'll see."

At the pace they walked, it took them around ten minutes to get into seeing distance of the gate. Sasuke didn't particularly like the nostalgia of the open space and the towering folds. He stopped their movement.

"Put this on." He yanked her jacket off and handed it to her. Nothing was said as she put her jacket on with unsteady hands. "Now go."

She took a few steps and then turned back to him. "You...seem confident that the village won't be able to catch you."

"It's not confidence so much as it is basic knowledge."

"You...you used to live here. It's...wrong to underestimate us."

"It's wrong to underestimate me."

She looked towards the gate then back at him. "Can I at least know...why you're doing this? What did the village or whomever...d-do that was so terrible? Why are you...coming after me?"

"_Why _isn't it obvious, princess?" His lips curved slightly as he approached her. She watched him, not sure what to expect. He turned her around and urged her forward. "It's not the _village _and I don't _care _for anyone in that village _except _you."

"Then...did I do something to you?"

He chuckled. "Something like that. If you're going to call it anything, call it a fatal attraction," he whispered in her ear.

He was gone before she could even shoot a questioning look at him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dammit all! I wasn't going to apologize, but I am! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I could say I've been busy and that the time has been crazy, but I am more of a lazy person than you guys know. Plus, I'm getting into the part of the story that I haven't exactly planned out, so I lose motivation there. On a brighter note, I've started writing the sequel to this one. You won't see it for a while (especially if I keep these bouts of laziness up), but I like that one the most. Why? Because you'll find out that's why. On a brighter note, I had a conference with my professor about this personal narrative we were suppose to write and I was freaking out because I only had two paragraphs... But he said that it was the best paper that he's read. I...was...shocked. So, maybe there are some decent writing skills in here after all. Also! Anyone know where I can get ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION's Sol-fa album? I've been going crazy trying to find those songs!**

**Also! Anyone notice that when the story is told from Hinata's view, it's longer? It's weird because I like writing Sasuke's stuff more...but he ticks me off, too. Hm... Also! I just realized that I can reply to reviews! What?! I mean, I haven't and I dunno if I'll start doing that, but if that's something that you guys want then I'll...think it over. Speaking of what you guys want! There was a request to get into the point of view of everyone in the village for some stuff...and...maybe. That happens a lot in the sequel, but I never saw that happening much for this one. I'll...see if I can fit those in, though I see it happening more towards the end. Because... Oh, no, that's for the sequel. Yeah... If I can fit it in then I will. Promise!**

**Last thing! Has anyone read a fanfic about an incestuous SasuHina? I know what you're thinking (that's not incest!), but bear with me. If there is one, then I won't do my idea even though it might be...different. Not that I had an idea or anything. But if you've read one, let me know. Also, if you know that bit about Jeff the Killer and read his story, tell me if you've read a more descriptive version. I thought about posting one that is a lot more descriptive, but I thought that was a jerk-ish thing to do... But now I just really want to, but if there is already one then feel free to tell me. I want to start posting it next month, but eh. I have two stories that are gonna be long already... Plus school... And job hunting... And my children (which are actually four peach seeds and a pineapple...stem thing that is growing. I've named them Simon, Marcy, Isabelle, Austin, and River, respectively)... Oh, the thought of blowing all these things off make me so tired...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Raise your hand if you'd be terribly offended if Hinata's view was skipped! Oh. Oh... Sorry about that, but her family wouldn't allow it. Besides, I gave it some thought, and I need to introduce two characters that play no MAJOR role, but will need to be remembered. After the next chapter, you probably won't see them again in this story, but you will see them again eventually. Well, one, maybe. **

**I also must apologize. This chapter will probably be revised later because I've been...off. I finished my report at 2am the other night and accidently threw my flash drive away. I found it after about 30min of restless sleep due to the fact that I didn't know where it was. Then, while I was looking over this story some hours ago, I experienced a paranormal occurrence. One of the flower pots on the cabinets above my refrigerator mysteriously slid from its eight inch distance against the wall and fell...at an impossibly close distance away from the cabinets. I was home alone and it frightened me because I didn't see it happen. I HEARD it. It was night time, the only light being the room I was in, and then...that. I became so paranoid and fearful that I gave myself a headache. Then the door... Well, eh. Point is, I'm not feeling so great, but I need to get this chapter over with to progress. So... I dunno, check this chapter again later and maybe it'll be better.**

**Ah, and farahb is a gem. I'm enjoying ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION's Sol-fa album to noooooooo end. I love them. I love farahb, too. I love all of you as well. You're just so...beautiful and amazing. I was going to say something Adventure Time-esque, but...my...head. Fun fact: I check the profiles of everyone who favorites/follows for new stories to read. Most of you...really like SasuHina fics. My stats also say that people from over 60 countries read this story and I wanted to prove it was a LIE, but I get so caught up in finding a new story. Some of you...have a lot of favorites. I don't really look through those.**

**Last thing! After chapter 8, I must take a break to work on my other story. As much as I love you all, the 'you all' from the other story were here first and I've been...a neglectful author. They're just so...forgiving. I must be fair.**

**P. S. Fanfic stories look better on mobile.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

His name was Jibo Shibuda and he was terrified. He walked down the dim, stone halls with cells full of people on each side. Overhanging fixtures with opaque glass domes drooped over every third cell and the flickering lights suggested they were candles. In this place, most things that produced light were candles. Or just extremely...hot.

His breathing was shallow, yet, even. He needed to breathe deeper, but he didn't want to draw more attention to himself. Jibo trembled with every step. Even as he inched his head from side to side to peek at the gaping faces, he shook rather noticeably. They all stared at him – they all whispered. Some were backed into the darkness of their stone boxes and others bravely ventured into the light to watch as he was escorted pass them.

"Another one," a shaken, disembodied voice gasped.

"He's just a baby," a sobbing woman whispered. "Just a baby..."

"You know he doesn't care about age," a man hiss fearfully. And that caused the voices to die down, but the eyes continued to stare. Jibo forced himself to take in all the wide, frightened gazes that he could see. There were a lot of people here and, at first glance, it appeared as though the age range was vast. On further inspection, that wasn't the case. They were of all different heights and builds, but they ranged from twelve to seventeen, maybe. Their aged appearances were results of starvation, lack of sleep, and...fear. Jibo was thirteen. He didn't want to share their experiences.

And then he noticed something else weird about them. Despite their tattered and abused appearances, they were all either blonde or dark-haired. He wondered if these were their natural colors. He used to have light brown hair, but..._they _dyed it blond. Some of them – boys and girls alike – also had the weird markings on them. He touched his cheeks and winced at the still all too tender flesh. _They _did that to him, too. They placed a thin, metal rod (that resembled a needle) on a fire and carved three lines on each of his cheeks. The pain had been too much to handle, but his body wouldn't cave in on his consciousness. So, he endured it all. The branding tool didn't just burn him, it split his skin open. They sterilized his cuts with alcohol (to hurt him more than anything, he was sure), but they hadn't bandaged him up. Maybe that wouldn't make them any better, he didn't know. All he knew was that the air stung at his cheeks and he knew an infection would manifest eventually. As sick as it was, he wished they would have done that before they dyed his hair because the bleach got into his wounds. He doesn't know how long he's been here (there were no windows), but it hasn't been more than a few days. It was only a few hours ago that his appearance was altered.

Jibo gasped, halting his movement as he clenched his stomach. The nausea was back and his cheeks _burned_.

"Hey, hey, keep walking." Jibo slightly turned to face the white-haired man with glasses. This wouldn't have happened if he had just stayed home. "Do you want to go back to Lord Orochimaru, boy?"

Jibo immediately started walking again. No, he didn't want to meet that man again. He first saw that horrid pale-faced man when the guy with glasses brought him here. He smiled...so cheerfully, so wide. He greeted the two when they stepped into...wherever this was and Jibo felt as though death was not the worse thing to happen here. Not even the branding and bleaching seemed to be as bad as anything that man could do, and he didn't want to find out what that could be.

"Am I...going to die?" Jibo asked, the first coherent thing he's said since he's been here. His entire face felt heavy as if it were numb, but it was not void of pain. When he spoke, his eyes throbbed, his wounds stretched and bled, and his gums felt disgustingly thick.

"You know," the one behind him said thoughtfully, "I'm honestly not sure."

The two approached a dead end. Jibo became painfully fearful. He took all the turns the man said to take, so what had he done wrong? Why was there a wall? The man walked next to him and raised two fingers in front of his face.

"This will be your new room for a while." With a tilt of his head, a portion of the wall pushed inward and separated. On the other side was a candle lit room. On the left side of the room, there was a plain bed with a thin blanket and no pillow. Ten paces from that, to the right of the room, parted by a wooden table with a single burning candle, there was another bed. Somebody was in it. "Right. You have a roommate."

Jibo was shoved inside the room and the wall closed behind him. All he could hear was his heart beating in his ears. Why was this happening? When he left his house, all he wanted was some space because he got into a fight with his parents about his 'gift'. He was mad and he contemplated running away, but not...this.

"Are you new?"

Jibo nearly screamed, eyes watering. The soft, yet, raspy voice came from the bed that was occupied. The thin sheet was pushed off the figure as the person sat up. In the dim light, Jibo couldn't tell what the person looked like.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Shana." The person coughed. It was a muffled sound, but it was violent. "Sh-Shana Kiriu."

"Where... Wh-where is this place?"

"This is...Lord Orochimaru's home, I guess. You should sit. We won't be leaving any time soon."

The tears spilled over then. Jibo slid down the wall, burying his face in his arms. His tears made his cheeks scream and throb, and the friction on made pain zap throughout his cranium, but he couldn't help it. Why was he here? He wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here.

He jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. When he looked up, the person from the bed (he was pretty sure this person was a boy) was next to him. He could barely make out his face, but he seemed rather fragile. The arm that was around him barely applied pressure, and the hand pressed against his arm applied no pressure at all.

"Your cheeks are inflamed," Shana commented softly. "They branded you?"

Jibo only stared back at him, lips trembling.

"Your hair smells. They dyed it, too. They did the same to me."

"What do they want?" Jibo whispered, body shaking at the comfort he felt from the boy next to him. "Why did they do this to us?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure, but we're lucky compared to those in the cells."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"They'll be killed soon. I don't know what will happen to us, but we're needed."

"By who?"

"The same person who'll kill all of them." Shana helped Jibo to his feet and walked him over to the other bed. "You've heard of Sasuke Uchiha, haven't you?"

The newly blonde fell to his bed. Shana was there to steady him, but he knew there couldn't be anymore comforting.

"H-h-he's here?" Jibo looked up at Shana. It was still dark, but he could tell that his hair must have been dyed one of the dark colors. His hair hung in his shallow face.

"Not yet, but I suspect he'll be coming soon." He knelt in front of Jibo, exposing his eyes. "I guess that's why they transferred me here."

Jibo stared back at him. Shana was blind. His eyes, his _pupils, _were a pale white. But was he really? He knew about his cheeks...and where to find him...

Shana answered his internal questions. "Lord Orochimaru has been trying something with some of us. He's injected some kind of extract into the eyes of fourteen others to try and make this thing called the Byakugan. I was the only one that lived. The others had the medicine melt like acid into their brains."

"So... So are you...?"

"Yes, I'm blind. I guess you could say his experiment was a failure."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"It didn't create the Byakugan, but I'm able to see people's heat signatures. Of course, it's only those in front of me and it's _only _living things, but I've learned to adapt."

"How long have you been here?"

Shana hesitated. "Almost...a year, I think."

"What?! Why have-"

"Wait." Shana raised his hand, looking at the wall. "He's here."

* * *

Sasuke just wasn't in the mood right now. Somehow, he managed to put himself in a particularly sour mood on the way here. It may have been because he hadn't expected to be back so soon. Maybe he had planned to spend at least three more nights with his heiress before he had to face the two headaches he's been living with these tortuously long three years. Maybe he just didn't want to see them at all.

The sun was beginning to rise and he wondered what she was doing right now. Had she gotten any sleep? If her family hadn't kept her up with questions and medical examinations, then hopefully she thought of him all night. Hopefully she's able to have sleepless nights for a little longer. Her fighting spirit was sexy as hell when she used it against him, but he didn't need that happening in Konoha. Things would get too complicated.

He entered the hideout at a bad time. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto were passing through the main hallway when he walked in. One greeted him with a wide smile, the other with a grotesque grimace.

"Ah," his teacher sighed, happy to see him. "Back so soon?"

"Coming too soon, eh, Sasuke?" Kabuto grinned.

He clenched his fists, staring at the slithery ninja. "I need answers."

"Of course." Orochimaru waved him over. "Your timing is excellent, Sasuke. I have two more surprises for you."

"Fun," he mumbled.

"Kabuto, go get Shana and Jibo. Sasuke, follow me."

Sasuke tailed Orochimaru down a hall to the left while Kabuto turned back down the hall he had previously been coming from.

"Having fun yet?" the older man asked.

"Do you have that place bugged?"

"Hm?" his teacher almost sang. "Why do you ask?"

"I've known you long enough to not ask."

"Well, that's very perceptive of you, but I'm afraid not. You've," he paused, probably grinning more, "earned some privacy."

He said nothing.

"Any other concerns?"

"Condoms."

"Condoms?"

"In the drawer."

"Don't like that brand?"

"Don't like your reasons."

"I just want you to be safe, Sasuke. You're still young, so there's no need to rush into fatherhood."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They turned down another hall and went three doors down on the right. Orochimaru opened it and flicked on a luminescent white light. There were large, dark blue containers made of plastic on shelves that almost touched the ten foot high ceiling.

"I take it you thoroughly checked out that room then?" Orochimaru asked as he eyed the containers.

"Thorough enough."

"Did I pack enough clothes for you?"

Sasuke grunted. It was more than enough.

"I thought you'd want to determine what clothes went to Miss. Hyuuga." He pulled out a container on the bottom shelf and opened it. "Would these suit her?"

Sasuke looked inside and frowned. He's seen these clothes before and he wouldn't see them on her. "No."

"I thought you'd say that." He put the lid back on and slid it on the shelf. "You know, those girls _died _in those clothes. Well, you killed them, after all, but you should know that they are not infected. They've been washed and pressed."

"That's not the issue."

"How about these?" He walked to the other side and pulled a container from the bottom left shelf. When the lid was off, Sasuke recognized these clothes as well.

"You saved these?" They were his old shirts from a year ago. On Hinata, they might go to her knees, and the dark blues and blacks would look...pretty good on her. His clothes would look good on her.

"Ever since you started wearing that outfit, you tried throwing everything else away." The snake man shook his head. "Nothing truly goes to waste, Sasuke."

"These'll do."

"Excellent." He put the lid back on and patted the top. "I'll have Kabuto carry these for you on your way back. Come. They should be ready by now."

The two walked to the training room. The waterfall was rushing as usual, but Sasuke's senses sharpened when he felt the presence of two new... What could he call them? Sparring partners? Victims? They never lasted long when put in the same room as him, so titles weren't necessary. If they died so easily, _they _weren't necessary.

In the middle of the room, in the fighting area, stood Kabuto and two younger boys. One had short, blond hair and newly acquired whiskers on his face. He wore a plain white shirt and brown pants that stopped at his shins. He didn't like him. He shook too much and he was going to wet himself any second, he knew it. The other he liked even less. He was a dark-haired boy with hair that shamelessly draped over pupiless eyes. He wore a thin, white kimono and had a black band around his right wrist. This one looked too composed. Sasuke never understood why it was so hard for them to find look alikes like Naruto, but when it came to Hinata... Some characteristics were too accurate. But what he hated the most was how the ones who looked like her the most were boys; he was sure they meticulously selected her many doubles just to rile him up. He never found any of her imposters to be as attractive as her (or attractive at all because they just weren't _her_), but every now and then, when he was facing one of the boys, he'd wonder if things would be different if _Hinata_ were a boy. In the end, he didn't think about it. As long as it was Hinata, things wouldn't changed.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru smiled when they met their company, "this is Jibo and Shana."

Unconsciously, his hand slowly gripped his katana. "I don't like that one." The blonde wouldn't stop shaking. It was annoying.

Kabuto groaned. "Contain your rage, Sasuke. You can't kill these two right away."

He glared at the blonde. "Why not?"

"They'll also be joining the two of you on your way back," Orochimaru answered.

Sasuke directed his glare at Orochimaru. He hated his grinning face most of all and he would soon be the next person his katana got acquainted with, but, for now, he was useful. It was an aggravating truth.

"What do I need them for?"

"You don't. These two possess interesting kekkei genkai and I'd like for Kabuto to record their abilities for me. It just so happens that they'll also be able to help you."

"So make my job easy for once," Kabuto said. However, he had very strong doubts about the life expectancy of these two. They'd probably be dead the very moment Lord Orochimaru turned his back and Sasuke would say something asinine like, "It was a twitch". Just the thought of the bloodshed made the bifocal ninja tired. A day without cleaning Sasuke's messes had been a blessing and their morgue reached its capacity six months ago.

"Six months," Kabuto sighed. "Oi, you two." He nudged the boys in front of him. "Why not introduce yourselves to this pain? And make yourselves seem useful, okay? Your life greatly depends on it."

"Now, now," Orochimaru interrupted. "The boy's had a long day. Let him unwind. You'll all be leaving soon."

Kabuto sighed. "Back to your room, kids."

They all turned to leave, except Sasuke. He knew he wouldn't be back any time soon after this departure, but Orochimaru was too...proactive and Kabuto... He just did _not _like the fact Orochimaru's right hand found it necessary to be alive.

"Ne, Sasuke."

And here he comes now.

Sasuke walked toward the hall leading to his room. Apparently, Kabuto didn't take that as meaning to back off.

"Sasuke, it hasn't even been a whole day." Kabuto fell into step with him. "So, was my earlier guess right? Is the lesser famous Uchiha an early shooter?"

"Aren't you suppose to be nursing?"

"Aw, come on. They're big boys." He stepped closer. "So, what is it? Was she not satisfied?"

Silence.

"Couldn't get it up, huh?"

Silence.

"You know, maybe the Hyuuga would have a better time if I had a go at her."

Weapons were drawn the very next second. Sasuke's katana was positioned at Kabuto's neck. Kabuto had a medical needle ready to be jammed into Sasuke's jugular.

Kabuto grinned, a snakey smile he was trying to adopt. "Hit a nerve, did I?"

"Don't speak of her," the Uchiha warned. "Never speak of her."

"Really, I'm only trying to be logical. Save us the trip and just admit that this whole plan is stupid. She's not going to fall for you."

"When your opinion starts to matter, I'll be sure to get in touch with you."

"What do you know about girls anyway? Do you even know how to please one?" He rethought his statement. "No, she's not like the others because she's completely put off by you. She didn't notice you then and she can't stand you now, yet, you think you can get her? All you can do is resort to fear tactics, but you know what, poster child? You can only fake it for so long before she snaps." His eyes narrowed. "You won't kill her, but she'll have no problem killing you. You understand that, don't you? Her life doesn't revolve around you. If you died, she wouldn't mourn. She'd be too busy comforting Naru-"

Sasuke drew his arm back, making a shallow five-inch line in Kabuto's neck. Kabuto fell to the ground, applying pressure with blood spilling out profusely.

Sasuke stared down at him impassively, but every nerve was itching to carve him up. Kabuto never knew how to shut up, which cheated him out of the chance of ever getting a quick death.

"I've held back from killing you for three years. The least you can do is know when not to cross me." He closed his eyes momentarily. "I'm going to bed." Sasuke turned and continued down the hall.

"Bastard," Kabuto spat. He'd be more infuriated if he wasn't just a bit pleased. He wasn't sure Sasuke was aware, but his face showed his vulnerability – no matter how subtle the signs were. Looks like he could get his feelings hurt, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A new Attack On Titan came out on Hulu! I was so happy. Levi gives my heart affection erections and that is just awesome. Why can't anime guys be reeeeeeeeal?!**

**Anyway. Well, I guess this sort of proves that I can type a new chapter relatively quickly, but that's only because this one was sort of fun. I also get inspired by the comments from time to time. One person said they like to read this in their dorm when their roommates are sleeping and I've had the same feeling with Pewdiepie videos. Ah! I had an awesome summer with Cry Of Fear! Anyway, one more chapter 'til there's a break, so read the chapters wisely. Maybe you should save this for the weekend or your next day off? Mm? I'd recommend you read my other story, but, knowing you guys, it's not your cup of tea. It's also not written as well, in my opinion. I've yet to feel like I've written a truly good piece like the first chapter of this... Give it time. It'll hit me once more! I also see you guys like reading chapter 4. Heh, like I don't know why. Give that time, too. Things'll get...*cough* better...**

**The SasuHina 'incest' story won't be put up until after this one is finished (or during the sequel). If I work on two Naruto fics at the same time, it might mess me up, and I need both to feel 'original'. I might start posting a more detailed Jeff the Killer story when October starts...but, like I said, I'd feel like a jerk. I mean, that's basically telling the original person, "Yeah, yours was good, but here's how it could've been better". So...I'm writing it, but I'm still debating.**

**I keep forgetting to mention this! Someone asked a while back if Kabuto was being a troll when he said Hinata mumbled Itachi's name. Yes, he was. Does Sasuke know that? Don't know, but it pissed him off either way. Notice, though, that he didn't go looking into it. I won't lie, I did think about bringing Itachi into the mix and have a sort of obsessive...brother...mindset going on, but that is too complex for me, and then Itachi wouldn't ever go away, and I've decided that maybe I told a lie when I started this whole thing. Like...maybe it's possible Sasuke's efforts won't be in vain if that's how things happen to turn out, I guess. And Orochimaru giving Sasuke condoms...eh. I don't know, it was more of a formality. Eh...if that is a thing for him.**

**Anything else...? Mm... I like scenes where Kabuto and Sasuke interact. Don't get me wrong, both of them bother me, but someone always gets hurt physically or emotionally, so that's neat. I promise to not add anymore characters not in the Naruto universe. It's too complex anyway. I don't think you'll ever see Shana and Jibo's true abilities, so... What a waste, right? Ha! Sorry. Maybe I wanted you to get a feel for what people who are hand picked for Sasuke feel like. Yeah, we know it's bad, it must be scary, all that jazz, but really get a feel for it. Understand what kind of guy he is and just remember this guy is obsessed with Hinata.**

**I love you, guys. Please enjoy! I'd love it if this pleases you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Well, well, well," Orochimaru walked to the entrance of the hideout. The sun had yet to rise and the air was cool and crisp. He enjoyed this spot the most. The trees that surrounded them gave off the most pleasant scents. "Are we all set?" He looked at the four boys in front of him. His beloved apprentice looked as annoyed as the first day he arrived. His arms were crossed, and his gaze was drawn to something outside. Though, it may be someone far from here, but that was for his mind to dwell in. The two younger ones... Had big plans ahead of them. Shana stood obidently at Kabuto's side. Jibo trembled next to him, eyes darting all over the ground. He couldn't wait to hear how today's experiment would go. And Kabuto... "What happened to your neck?"

The white haired ninja put a hand over the gauze taped to his injury. "Just a scratch."

Orochimaru noticed how the corner of Sasuke's lips twitched.

"I see. Well, I'll be seeing you all soon, then." He turned to walk away. "Three of you, anyway."

* * *

Two days, twelve hours, and nineteen minutes. When can a day be considered over, she wondered. Hinata laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, as she tried to find the answer to that question. Of course, there were twenty-four hours in a day, but that could mean twenty-four hours from any given point in time. After all, time is a loosely strung concept created by humans to better structure their lives, so there are many errs in how people measure it. Some considered a new day whenever the sun came up and others when it went down. So, when were her three days up? Tonight? Sunrise? Twelve more hours? She didn't know. She didn't want to think about it.

She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It would be noon soon and she hadn't gotten out of bed. It's not like she just woke up because she hadn't slept since she was allowed to come home. There was...so much going on. Neji was the first person to find her and he was put into a panic when he took in her appearance. He asked her many times what had happened. When she got home, she was asked many more times, but she didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed by everyone being in her face, launching so many inquiries at her. All she wanted was to relax, but, of course, that didn't happen. The night died down to Neji, Hanabi, and their mother spending a few hours with her.

_"Hinata," her mother spoke softly, stroking Hinata's hair as she rested her head on her mother's lap, "never again, sweetie. Never again."_

She turned on her side, gripping her blankets. Her mother's words had been gentle, but they were laced with sorrow and worry. When they thought she had fallen asleep, Hanabi and their mother left. Neji stayed at her bedside, making a space for himself on the floor. He asked her one more time what had happened. If anything, he said, tell him how she got that bruise on her face. She said nothing for three minutes then softly replied with, "Passed out somewhere in the forest."

He didn't believe her and she didn't expect him to, but he stopped asking. The next day, medical ninja tended to her face and anywhere else they thought could be the source of her problems. She wasn't allowed to leave the compound for any reason and Neji was by her side, always. She was permitted to leave after that day, but only in the daytime and, of course, Neji was to be with her (anyone from the family, really, but it was Neji who immediately took the position), but she had no desire to go. So, she stayed in bed all day.

Now, as another day trudged on, Hinata was more or less content with doing the same thing. She felt...pathetic and she felt...confused. Not only did she let herself be led away by a dangerous criminal, but she was _obeying _his orders by not telling anyone what happened. Why? Did she believe his threats? Did she consider her clan so inferior to _one_ rouge ninja? She would like to say that she was doing this so no one would get hurt, but what happens if he attacks the village? It could all be prevented if she warned everyone. What if people get killed all because she listened to someone that probably couldn't stand toe-to-toe to her whole village? It was foolish to keep this up because Sasuke Uchiha was an unpredictable person. Out of all the people he could be targeting, he's targeting her. For what? The Byakugan? What could he do with it? Was it for Orochimaru? Was a man of his notorious ranking even concerned with the Byakugan when he had the Sharingan in his arsenal? But if that's what Sasuke wanted... Why would he bring her back just to take her again? Even he would know that was a risky move, so did that mean he knew her well enough to not tell on him? How would he know that? Surely, Orochimaru wouldn't have been keeping tabs on her all this time. But...maybe she was thinking about this wrong because Sasuke... He... He...

Hinata shut her eyes, curling into herself as she firmly pressed the blankets to her lips. Her cheeks heated, but she couldn't place why. Sasuke...kissed...her. He intentionally kissed her; he _wanted _to kiss her. Her first kiss had been forced. He manipulated her desire to go home and her affections for Naruto.

Naruto...

She opened her eyes as they began to sting and swell with tears. It was suppose to be Naruto. Her first kiss was supposed to be _shared_ with Naruto, not taken by Sasuke. She was suppose to be held gingerly, yet, firmly, not achingly crushed. Naruto was... Naruto was never going to do that anyway. He didn't see her that way. Unlike Sakura, Naruto didn't view her as someone beautiful and strong. She wasn't brave, she couldn't draw attention, she had no confidence in herself...but she loved him. She loved Naruto.

_"No. You don't. Because we're people of extreme emotions, you claim to love him, don't you?"_

No! She _does _love him! It had nothing to do with her having unconventionally stronger feelings than most because she had the same amount as anyone else. She noticed Naruto when they were kids, when everyone hated him, and she had been on his side since the very beginning. And how dare Sasuke lump her together with him! He may be impulsive, but she couldn't love someone without a good reason and Naruto gave her more than enough reasons over the years. What would he, a person that has girls falling for him even now, know about love? He wouldn't know what it's like to develop feelings for someone in childhood and have it grow to this day. He could have any girl he wants, so-

_"Because I don't _want _them."_

...s-so, he could... Any girl would... It didn't have to be her, so why...

_"...call it a fatal attraction."_

She sat up, staring down at her fists clenching her blanket. What does that mean? What does that mean coming from _him_? Sasuke was a sick, twisted person who would use a person's most treasured weakness against him or her. He betrayed Konoha, hurt his teammates, and...kissed her. He kidnapped her, hit her – abused her! But...she's alive. He could have killed her in the forest, but he chased her down just to tell her he's taking her back. He brought her back...and kissed her...

Hinata shook her head, almost allowing a scream to escape her lips. A kiss means nothing! To someone like Sasuke Uchiha, a kiss from her was just another way to get control over her. He obviously knew how much her first kiss meant and, yes, she was devastated when he did it. She was many things: Hurt, angry, degraded, used, confused, everything! No, she couldn't gauge him just by that one encounter, but he could have went about it in many different ways if he wanted to be dominant in the matter.

_But what about the way he looked at you?_

No. She couldn't think about that because that would throw her off even more. Sasuke was a boy and boys liked to...look. She's seen the way Kiba looks at other girls he finds appealing. Really, she only has him to compare looks of that caliber to, so Sasuke's looks could mean anything. What's more, she didn't know what a guy like him would look like if they saw someone appealing. Many girls are sure to flock to him wherever he goes, so he probably has learned to keep his face stoic. So...that look she saw when she first woke up in that place was...just... It was just...anything but...adoration. Sasuke feeling anything towards her was just... It didn't sit right with her.

There was a knock from her door. Hinata forced all her thoughts down as she called for the person to enter. Neji cautiously came in, a bashful Hanabi clinging behind him.

"G-good morning," Hinata greeted, her voice apparently feeling the strains from the lack of use.

"Hinata-sama," Neji bowed his head. Hanabi waved briefly. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm...better. I'm sorry for all the-"

"Please." He raised his hand. "No more apologizing." He shifted the conversation. "Forgive me for being so bold, but I think it would do you some good to get out of the house."

"Ah... Well, I mean..."

"I say this mainly because Kiba and Shino have been requesting you for missions these past few days. They sense something is wrong and, apparently, they were thinking the same as I."

"Oh! Right! I can go with them right away."

Neji turned to the cousin clinging to him. It was funny, but she reminded him a lot of her sister at the moment. "Go tell them she'll be out shortly." Hanabi nodded and ventured out the door.

"They're here?!" Hinata gasped.

"Yes. As I said, they've been requesting you. By that, I meant they have been asking for our permission to let you leave."

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata jumped out of bed and rushed over to her closet to pull out her usual attire.

"Hinata-sama," Neji called before she started getting dressed. "You are...up for this, yes?"

She hesitated. She didn't dare look at Neji because she dreaded the looks he's been giving her lately. He was...too worried. She's sure she would be, too, but Neji...

"I am."

"And the incident concerning the other night?"

"I just...wandered off and passed out."

"Then are you capable of going on a mission so soon? Your medical examinations show no signs of any illnesses, but that doesn't mean there's nothing wrong."

"Yes...that's true." She caught herself. "But it won't happen again."

He studied her for a moment longer. Hinata was surprisingly stubborn, so pressing her would get him nowhere. "Very well."

Hinata quickly got dressed and joined her teammates outside the compound. Kiba and Akamaru greeted her like the enthusiasts they are, and Shino remained as aloof as ever.

"Man, Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed as they began walking to see the Hokage. "No offense, but I couldn't take being locked in with your family for days on end. I was starting to get worried that you'd never come see us."

"I-I didn't mean to be gone for so long. A lot...was happening."

"If you can," Shino said, "warn me the next time you take extended leave. Kiba gets frantic when you're gone."

"I was not frantic!" Kiba yelled. "Hinata has three more years until she's an adult and her family is going to work her into her grave trying to get her ready to be head of her clan!"

"Ah," Hinata paused. "Well...I was actually thinking of...s-stepping down from that title."

Kiba gasped and ran in front of her, so she would stop. "You can't be serious. Hinata, do you know what an opportunity this is?! You can't just give it all up!"

"But I'm not...good at l-leadership."

"You just need more practice, that's all. Three years is enough time to prove you have the skills, and your dad more or less still runs things until... Well, ya know."

"Eh... Well, I mean..."

"Besides," Kiba walked between her and Shino, hooking his arms around both of them, continuing their walk, "me, Shino, and Akamaru are always here when you need us." He grinned. "Like it or not, you're stuck with us until the very end, so don't go thinkin' ya won't see us just 'cause you've become a bigshot."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "I wouldn't have phrased it quite like that, but we are always here for you, Hinata. Remember that."

Hinata blinked at them, cheeks slightly tinting at the happiness that was trying not to erupt. Team 8 really was the best team out of everyone else. Kiba was high-string, brash, and uncouth at times, but he always knew when to boost their spirits. Shino was withdrawn, cynical, and had a low tolerance for things that held little logic, but he was the foundation of this group - he kept things together, in his own way. The other teams may stand out more than they do, and maybe they are regarded higher as well, but, as far as Hinata was concerned, they didn't have Kiba or Shino. No matter how great the other teams were, hers would always be and have always been the best.

"Hey, Kiba!"

The four stopped walking and looked over to the right. They were in front of Ichiraku and Shikamaru was waving him over.

"Hey. What is it, Shikamaru?"

"What do you mean 'what is it'? Last week you lost in a game of Go and promised to pay for the next time Choji and I ate. We're eating. Come pay."

"What?!" Kiba released his teammates, shaking one fist in Shikamaru's direction. "Can't you see I'm busy?! I'll pay next time." He jabbed a finger at him. "You're a pro at that game anyway, so don't badger me!"

"Calm down." Shikamaru sighed, scratching the inside of his ear. "That wouldn't be a problem, but you see," he pointed a thumb into the shop, "Choji has been looking forward to this all day. You don't want to pay, you come break the news to him."

Kiba hesitated, weighing his options. Well...he _did_ get Hinata out of the house, which he's sure is what she needed. And a hungry Choji was not an easy person to reason with. He sighed, defeated.

"Sorry, guys." He forced a grin for Hinata and Shino's sake. "You mind waiting for a while?"

"That's alright." Hinata assured. "I'll stay out here with Akamaru."

"Same," Shino said.

"NOOOO!" Lee burst from the ramen stand, projecting himself in the air while doing a series of spins, and landed to a crouch in front of Team 8. He looked up, a gleam in his serious stare, and shot to a standing position. "Shino! If you will recall last week, in exchange for not engaging in a tree climbing contest, you said you would accept my twenty bowl ramen eating contest! Choji has agreed, so you cannot let us down now!"

"You...can eat that much?" Hinata asked her insect loving comrade.

He sighed. "We'll find out. Kiba's paying anyway."

"Wait what?!" Kiba retorted as Shino began walking into the shop. "Shino, that's about forty bowls you're asking me to cover!"

"Actually," Lee said, raising his hand, looking as determined as ever, "I do not have my wallet either, Kiba. Shikamaru assured me you had this covered." He patted him on the back. "I cannot thank you enough, my friend."

"He what?! Shikamaru!" Kiba stormed into the shop as well.

"Will you be joining us, Hinata?" Lee asked.

She smiled wearily. "Thank you, but I'll pass."

"Suit yourself! I will eat at least forty bowls in your place!" Lee assured as he rushed to the shop.

"You'll do no such thing!" Kiba roared.

Hinata laughed softly to herself. She had missed her friends. The liveliness of them all never ceased to amaze her, and the fact that they were all so close only made her elated to be part of such a village. To think she was ready to close her life off to all this.

She and Akamaru walked to the other side of the shop and planted themselves there. Despite being in public, Hinata laid against Akamaru (since he seemed to be suggesting she do just that when he laid down and looked at the empty, curved space he made). It was a nice day and Akamaru was more comfortable than her own bed. He was almost as comfortable as the bed Sas-

She shook her head. Not now. As far as she was concerned, he wasn't coming back, and she wasn't going to let herself ruin this day. She closed her eyes, nestling into Akamaru further. It really was...a nice day.

"Hinata?"

Too nice.

Her eyes flashed open and connected with deep, blue ones. Naruto was leaning over Akamaru and his face was hanging upside down in front of hers. A massive flood of deja vu hit her.

"N-N-N-Naruto!" she squeaked. She ducked under him and stood up, spinning around to face him. He looked up, still leaning on the large dog. Akamaru nudged him with his nose.

"Were you sleeping?" Naruto asked as he walked over to her, petting the pooch as he passed.

"N-n-n-no, I-I-I, uh, I..."

He frowned slightly, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, sorry for waking you up." He ducked down, looking into the shop. "Were you waiting to go in? There's one seat left."

"U-um..." She shook her head. "E-e-e-eating c-c-conteset... Uh..."

Naruto tried not to show his confusion, but he had no idea what she was trying to say. "You...want to have a eating contest with me?"

"No! I meant... I m-meant..."

Naruto scratched the side of his face. He didn't get it. "Did you want to do something with me?"

Hinata's face boiled with heat.

At that moment, Akamaru jumped to his feet, barring his teeth at the buildings and barked ferociously. Naruto turned; Hinata impulsively swished her left foot back. Both their movements narrowly allowed them to dodge two kunai that came out of nowhere.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Naruto asked, a kunai of his own drawn as he stared into the trees. It was weird. He didn't sense anyone.

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Hinata!" Kiba came running out of the ramen shop, all the other occupants following suit. "What happened?!" He ran to Akamaru.

"Someone attacked us," Naruto answered. "If we hadn't moved in time, we could've been hurt."

Hinata stared at the kunai jammed into the ground; she had since they landed. The scratches on them...looked familiar. More than that, Hinata wasn't the one that had been in danger.

"Naruto, your face!" Lee exclaimed. They all looked at him.

"What about my face?" He brought a hand up to his right cheek. He pulled it back and took notice of the blood.

* * *

Hinata sat in her room, huddled into herself. The moon shone through her window – a window she made sure to lock. Her eyes were vigilant; her Byakugan had been activated. She was...angry. Those kunai were hers, there was no doubt about it, and the last time she saw them is when she hurdled them at Sasuke. It had to be him who threw them earlier. He tried to kill Naruto.

With her own weapons.

She glared, scanning more intently. If he's in the village then he would be here soon, possibly tonight.

She didn't see anyone suspicious lurking about. There were those walking around and others in their rooms. She looked into the Main House and saw her father. At this, she lost some of her focus. He hadn't come to see her since she's been back. Did he know she was gone? Did he know things were alright, so he decided not to look into it? Maybe she should have visited him today, but... Did he even care?

And then she spotted something strange. There was someone walking her way, dragging their feet and swaying. Whoever it was, he or she was going to pass by her window. She jumped to her feet, ready in her fighting stance. She waited. They came closer, stumbling into the wall. Now they pushed forward, unable to pull away from the sturdy surface. This person... Something wasn't right. They came closer, stopping just before her window, and brought a hand up. She heard the terrible coughing sound. The person forced themselves to stand up straight, legs wobbling. Suddenly, they fell, falling past her window. Hinata gasped. It was a child. She hesitated, seeing if anyone was near, but no one was. She rushed to her window and looked down. The person wasn't moving.

Unconsciously deactivating her Byakugan, she opened her window and carefully climbed out, kneeling next to the body who appeared to have trouble breathing.

"Are you okay?" she asked, turning the person over. He was a young boy, maybe eleven or twelve, with hair the same shade as hers. He was wearing a white kimono and his eyes were shut as he forced himself to take deep breaths.

"H...help," he whispered. His voice was low, weak, and raspy. He was very ill. Hinata cradled his upper body in her arms. He was incredibly thin; it was almost like he weighed nothing. "Don't... D...on't move me so much. Hurts."

"S-sorry! Where... Where does it hurt?"

"Hurts... Always..." He coughed again, his body violently shaking. Hinata panicked. Something was terribly wrong with him.

Despite his protests, Hinata brought him into her room and laid him on her bed. She fanned him lightly, kneeling on the floor.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." She pressed a hand to his forehead. He was cold, but he was also sweating. "Where did you come from?"

He wheezed, peeling his eyes open to look at her. His eyes were...foggy white. Was he blind? "Your...heat signature..."

"My what?" Her heat signature? Why was he bringing that up?

"Hyuuga...Hinata...?" He coughed again. She softly patted his chest.

"Do you...know me?"

"Oh, man," he wheezed. "Why'd you have to be...to be so nice?"

"What?"

He brought a shaky hand up to his ear. "Target...acquired."

"Poison Mist Jutsu!"

Immediately after that yell, a thick, white fog descended from somewhere outside. It quickly filled into her room, making her eyes water and breathing difficult. She coughed and gagged.

"Forgive..."

* * *

"...ke...up...up...ease... Please...wake up... Miss?"

Hinata felt herself being shaken lightly. She was groggy. She's never felt this disoriented before.

"Quit it," another voice pleaded. This one was higher, more frantic. "We're already going to be in enough trouble, so just leave her alone."

"They don't know we did anything. Besides, I need to know she's okay." That voice. She's heard that voice.

"Shana, quit!" the other whispered. "They'll be back soon!"

"You just saw Sasuke disappear in that meadow. And even if Kabuto saw us, he wouldn't kill us."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm not," he admitted.

"Do you want to get us killed?!

"Miss?" The raspy voice hesitated. "Hi...Hinata?"

"Don't call her by her name!"

She opened her eyes, slowly. She was staring down at her lap. There was grass on either side of her and someone was next to her. Her head bobbed a few times as she forced it up. She felt like everything was moving. Her back was against something solid (maybe a tree) and it was dark...outside. Right. She was outside. Her eyes swung to her left. That boy from earlier was next to her.

"She's awake," the other voice said, like it was impossible. "This is bad."

"Are you alright?" the boy next to her asked.

"Wheezing..." she whispered. "You... Something...wrong..."

"Stop talking to her, okay?" said the other voice. She couldn't force herself to see where it was was coming from. It was too much work.

"Listen," said the boy next to her, "you inhaled a lot of the gas. I had Jibo here give you the gas that contains the antidote-"

"It has a name, you know."

"-but he used up most of his chakra giving the antidote to your clan."

"Shh! Don't say it out loud! We're in trouble if they hear you!"

"My...clan...?" She looked into his eyes. How was he able to see her? "Are they...okay?"

"Yes, they should be." There was a pause. "I'm sorry...for getting you into this. I'm just following Lord Orochimaru's orders, but I want to help you, too."

"Help?!" the other exclaimed, still a whisper. "We've done enough!"

"We can fight them, if we try. You can still use taijutsu and I have more than enough chakra left in me."

There was a gasp. "You're insane. We can't take them! Especially not Sasuke!"

Hinata's head jerked. Sasuke's here?

"Well, we have to try! How long before she gets her strength back?"

"I don't know... Thirty...forty minutes. I don't know how much gas she actually inhaled and... It doesn't matter! This is crazy!"

"If we win, we save her and we can go home."

"That's a gamble and you know it."

"Don't you want to-"

"Don't..." Hinata flopped a hand near his knees. "Too...dangerous..."

"But..."

"You're...okay...?"

"What?"

"Wheezing... Your...body...is..."

"Oh," he whispered. "You're worried about me? After..." He shook his head, forcing a small smile. "You shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine. This isn't anything new."

Hinata's eyes drooped. He wouldn't understand like this. She summoned up her chakra and activated her Byakugan.

"Hinata! You're too weak for this!"

"I told you this was bad!"

She brought her hand up, focusing as much chakra as she could and brought it to the boy's chest. He gasped.

"Shana!"

"Hinata... What... What did you...?"

"Are you alright? What did she do to you?!"

"I...feel a lot better."

"Chakra..." Hinata muttered. "Organs... Chakra blocked..." She sighed, unable to hold onto her Byakugan any longer. "Released."

"You...helped me?"

"She helped you? Why would she...do that?"

Shana's head shot up, looking somewhere over her. "Sasuke's coming."

"Not good! We need to get away from her."

"Hinata, listen," he leaned closer to her, "Sasuke's not going to kill you. I don't know why he's after you, but, as far as I know, it has nothing to do with Orochimaru."

"Shana, what are you doing?!"

"But that doesn't mean he isn't dangerous, okay? He may not kill you, but he'll hurt you without a second thought. He's hard to read...but I think... I think he might like-"

"What are you doing?"

The boys gasped. Someone emerged from the right. Someone that sounded a lot like Sasuke.

"Just making sure she's alive," the one to her left said.

"You used the antidote on her, right?" This was directed at the other.

"Y-yes, sir!"

He spoke to the one next to her, "So, get away from her."

"Sorry." The space next to her became empty.

Hinata felt an arm come around her torso and under her knees, lifting her up. Her head fell backwards, but she was jolted so it'd fall on _him_. She could hardly hold on to her consciousness, but she had to make sure of one thing.

"Will that be all?" the boy from earlier asked.

"Sure. Just go." And then he began walking away. Hinata's eyes closed, too heavy to keep open.

"Sasuke," she said, more of a slur.

"I kept my promise, didn't I?"

She ignored that. "Promise...me..."

"Promise you?"

"Don't...kill them..."

"Why would I promise you that?"

"Promise me..."

There was silence. There was numbness. Then there was darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ai-yah! I made this long for you all! Mainly to discourage you from reading it when you have limited time. If you do read it, humor me and not comment for, like, a week to give off the impression you waited. Oh... Have I mentioned I love you guys? 'Cause it's like... Whoa. I know we just met, and you must have some pretty heavy stuff going on right now, but I...really like you guys. Or something like that, right? I can't remember what Finn said.**

**Endorsement: I have a friend on YouTube. She goes by Mooshicks. Eh...it's weird to see her be herself on the internet because, in high school, I always thought she was an 'acquired taste', but it's nice to see her having fun. If your fancy gets tickled, go scope her channel. She, like, vlogs and...stuff. Guess I'll have to go watch her so I don't feel like a hypocrite.**

**If it is not the weekend or you do not have time off, and you are still reading this, I'm telling you to reconsider.**

**And, for when you do have the time, please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He couldn't help wondering, mainly because the person of interest was indisposed for a while, why she passed out so much.

Or blacked out

Or got knocked out.

That much exposure to being forced out of her conscious mind couldn't be good for her. He wasn't worried, no. If he was worried, then he would have to admit that he played a role in her departure from reality these last few times, and, of course, that was in no shape or form his fault. If she were more cooperative, then she would be awake right now. Besides, he didn't _do_ anything to her this time. It was that Kirigakure boy who aided in this. Though...something wasn't right about what he did tonight. After they retrieved Hinata, he and the Shimogakure kid disappeared for about two minutes – in which time, the mist that he created appeared to get a bit denser. He had a pretty good idea what they did, but he'd deal with them later. The Mist and Frost villages would get a visit from the Uchiha on their behalf – he'd be sure to warm one up and add a denser fog to the other.

Until then, Sasuke had to wait.

Hinata was sleeping on the bed, and he pulled up a chair, elbows resting on his knees with his hands folded in front of his mouth, to just...wait. And wonder. Because she did something tonight, too, but he wasn't sure what it was. It had something to do with her look-alike, but, again, he'd deal with that later. He had been right about one thing: She hadn't been sleeping these last few days. That was something he wanted, but did she have to look so damn exhausted? She could have taken a nap in the day time or something. Even _she_ had to know that it would be too much of a losing gamble for him to come for her when the sun was up.

"Moron," he muttered, lightly tracing the dark circles under her eyes with his finger. They had a few days to be together until she had to go back – and he hated to admit that he'd keep taking her back. He wasn't yet ready to face her family. How ever could he exchange deathly glares with her father before he properly deflowered his eldest daughter and had her vowing to be with the no one but him? And he couldn't face her pompous cousin until he was sure _that_ Hyuuga could look him in the eyes and see every intimacy that happened between him and the heiress. How, he asked again, could he face them without doing that much? "That would just be rude," he mumbled absent-mindedly.

He sighed, pushing himself off of the chair. He was hungry. That should have been something he inquired about, but maybe this cave held more surprises. After all, he didn't actually check this place out like he said.

* * *

Hinata ached. She felt refreshed – the best sleep she's ever had – but her body was stiff. She vaguely remembers waking up sometime earlier in a room that wasn't hers. She had been filled with a fearful nostalgia and had sat up to do _something, _but then her eyes closed and she was out of it again.

She opened her eyes, stiffly stretching out her upper body. She painfully extended her legs in front of her – she had been sitting on them, it seems. Her head fell back on jagged wall as she swept the room. She's been here before. The comforting bed, the cozy atmosphere-

_The table where the first kiss happened._

Now she was awake. There was never a time she felt so painfully idiotic than right now. This was Sasuke's hideout. Sasuke brought her here, again. She tried getting up, but her arms buckled under her. She tried again, only to feel like a weight was placed on her. Once more, and she couldn't move anything below her neck. Her heart pounded ferociously, but her breathing remained even. This wasn't good.

Her ears perked at the dull sound she had avoided in the back of her mind. Her eyes flew to the door directly across from the bed. Sasuke emerged, looking down at something, probably lost in thought. His appearance was slightly different. He wore a black T-shirt, black sweatpants, and his bangs were hanging more in his face than she remembered. He looked to be eating cereal from a light blue plastic bowl. Combined with a somewhat distracted expression, he looked a bit...normal. He looked up at her, stopping in the doorway. He chewed slowly for a moment, staring back at her. Hinata held her breath, not knowing how she should be feeling in the moment. He was acting...different. He hadn't exactly done anything, but...he was different.

He breathed heavily through his nose and began walking towards her, grabbing something off the table as he passed. When he got to the bed, he tossed something down – handcuffs – and took another scoop of his cereal. He walked to the end of the bed, where he had more access to her, and looked at something he had been holding in the palm of his hand. With little to no interest expressed, he reached two fingers to her, using them to pry her lips and teeth open, and slipped a coated, oval pill in her mouth. She made a sound of disapproval, but the pill immediately burst open when her mouth closed. A bitter, nauseating taste burrowed against every taste bud.

Sasuke watched as she grimaced; she looked more like a baby on the verge of a tantrum. He sat next to her, looking at his bowl and resuming his snack. She watched him, a slight crunching sound filling the room. He had... a lot of cereal.

"U-um," she started, earning the Uchiha's attention. It was just a lift of his head and a sideways glance, but it was... Well, for a lack of better words, it hinted at something that could be viewed as attractive. She looked down, unable to think. "Uh-"

A spoonful of cereal shoved its way in her mouth. Hinata looked up as the spoon retracted. He continued to eat, looking at her with a stare that suggested he was neither interested nor inattentive. Hinata chewed once at the response to the food.

Twice because it took away the nausea.

Three times because she might as well swallow it.

It wasn't as sweet as she expected, but it wasn't bad. Sasuke stirred his bowl, scooped a bite, and scooped another for her. She didn't want it; eating after Sasuke was weird, but he wouldn't take it away from her face. He nudged the spoon against her lips which caused some dry cereal bits to fall in her lap. She instinctively opened after that and some milk slipped to the corner of her mouth when he pulled the spoon back. He wiped her mouth with his thumb and sucked it off, then proceeded to pick the pieces from her lap and ate those as well. He was so...indifferent about this.

"Sasuke," her cheeks tinted as he made contact with her thighs, "why did you...bring me h-here this time?"

He huffed, raising his eye brows as they slightly came together. She didn't know what that was suppose to mean.

He reached over her to get the handcuffs. With one hand, he closed one end around her left wrist. Before she had time to panic, he pulled the other end toward him, her arm following suit, and clamped it around his right wrist. At this, she could only stare lamely. She thought he was about to lock her up somewhere, but he linked them together and began eating again. She already concluded he was unpredictable, but he was suppose to be _dangerously _unpredictable. He's been stalking her for years, resulted to kidnapping her, and has even hit her to the point where she's still sore in some places. But now he's just being unpredictable in a very mind-boggling sense. He also hasn't said a word to her.

As if to confuse her further, he stood up, her arm trailing his movements. When she didn't move, he yanked his wrist a few times.

"B-but I can't move."

He stared, took a bite, then tapped his lips with the edge of his spoon. Her mind raced at what he was implying when she remembered that disgusting pill he gave her. Was that suppose to mean something? He yanked once more. Not wanting to lose this mellow state he seemed to be in, Hinata made an effort to get up and found that she could. Her body still felt heavy, but it was getting easier to function.

When she was to her feet, he started walking towards the door. She trailed partially behind him – the arm cuffed to his followed his movements as he scooped cereal in his mouth every now and again.

Beyond the doorway, was a bathroom. To the left was a double sink, a vanity mirror, and over hanging lights. To the right, a stone shower with an opaque glass door. They walked past these and down stone walls that opened to a spacious area that had a hot spring style bath. Or maybe it was. The room looked like it could fit two hundred or so people, and the steaming in-ground bath had a rushing waterfall pouring into it. She noticed that the rushing water was impossible to ignore, but she hadn't heard it from the smaller bathroom or bedroom. The bath alone could fit at least fifty people. The ceiling was one fifty feet high, if measuring by sight could amount to anything, and most of the steam was drawn upwards. On both ends of the room, from left to right, there were doors. Sasuke led them to the one on the right.

This door led to a kitchen. A metal, island table was positioned in the middle of the room with a roll of paper towels in the center. Sasuke walked them around it. They passed a door that may have been a pantry, shelves with various spices, a stone sink with a sliding window above it, a metal stove, a metal refrigerator, and a wooden, eight foot cabinet which may contain utensils and silverware.

She looked at Sasuke, unnerved by the lack of understanding she had. "What-"

He stopped her by twirling his finger in the air, signaling her to look around. So, she did. He circled the room three more times and she noticed the island table had two doors on one side. The ceiling in this room was almost as high as the previous room, but the room itself was considerably smaller. She almost felt cramped just by Sasuke being here, though, that may have nothing to do with space.

He led her back into the steaming room and toward the other side. Hinata wondered if this place had a toilet because she had yet to see one and she was getting quite uneasy. She didn't have to go, but the nervousness she felt made her think more and more about it.

Sasuke pushed Hinata in first and stood in the doorway. After he flicked on the lights, Hinata saw this was a type of living room, possibly. It smelled of freshly cut wood, which could be coming from the oak floors. There was a black, plush sofa directly to the left of her. To the right, on the far end was a circular, wooden dinner table with two wooden chairs. They were probably new, as well. This room was rectangular, but otherwise empty.

At some point, Sasuke stepped in beside her and when she made to look at him, he was already looking at her. Studying her. She jumped in her skin, not ready to face his terrifyingly good looks (good looks that seemed to come out of nowhere). Yes, Sasuke was very attractive, but she didn't know if this was a one time thing. She's seen him up close once before and she didn't find him particularly good looking then. Now...he was just breath-taking, and to feel flustered by him stupefied her, considering all that he's done. Much to her relief, she noted she still had a bit of rationale left in her because he filled her with fear nonetheless.

* * *

Sasuke laughed briefly when he found he couldn't hold her gaze any longer. She was so easy to mess with and she couldn't keep that fact well hidden. He thought Team 8 was all about being discreet and subtle.

He turned out the door and began walking back to the bedroom. On the way, he wondered if she thought he was crazy. He felt a bit lethargic, but blamed it on the likely possibility that some of the gas he breathed was getting to him. He'd be fine, he knew that, but he didn't feel like messing with her too much. Well, yes, he did, but he found he must have been succeeding ever since she woke up, so there was no need to exert himself.

He stopped in the short hallway that led to the bathroom and stared at the wall. He dropped his spoon in his bowl, pushed a portion of the wall on the right, and watched as it opened to a small room. There was a toilet inside. He didn't know what would work (he was just curious), but now he didn't know how to close it because there was no doorknob. So, he ignored it.

He was done with his cereal by the time they walked into the bedroom; he didn't want the milk. He looked back at Hinata; she was frowning at the ground.

"Do you want this?" he asked, shoving the bowl at her. She looked up at him, face flushed. She was about to break.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, breathless for some reason. He placed the bowl on the table and walked her over to the bed.

"Tired," he replied. He shoved her down and looked at their wrists. He didn't know where the key was.

"What was...all that for?"

"So you know where things are." He glanced at her. "Don't be mistaken by my behavior; you'll be here a lot."

"Why-"

"You ask that a _lot_. Is there suppose to be an answer each time? Does everything need to make sense?"

"You...h-haven't m-made sense since m-meeting me."

He cocked his head to the side. "What do you know about me meeting you?"

"The...village. In the tree, you-"

"That's not when I met you," he shook his head. "Way before that, princess."

"You mean...when you started...f-following me?"

He grinned, rubbing his face. "Forget it. You're not going to remember that far back." He held her cuffed hand down firmly and yanked his wrist back, breaking the chain. "Give me your kunai."

She blinked at him. He rolled his eyes, reaching into the pouch on her leg and ignoring her gasps. He picked the lock on his cuff.

"You didn't... You didn't need to break it if you were going to do that."

"What, did you want me to save these for later?"

"No!" she gushed. "I-I-I j-j-just-"

"Oi, princess, if you're going to keep speaking to me, lose the stutter. You don't need to be so nervous."

She hesitated. Her next question was a serious one. "Are...you crazy?"

He shrugged. "A little."

When his cuff fell off, he grabbed her wrists and picked it as well. Hers fell within seconds and he tossed her kunai on the table. He gathered the two broken cuff ends and set them on the table, as well. The gas really must be getting to him because now he couldn't fathom why he broke them when he was the one that wanted them in the first place.

"You tried to kill Naruto today." This was an accusation. This, he knew, would probably not end well. For her.

He turned towards her. Looks like his princess can feign disdain if she put forth the effort. "And?"

"Why would you do that?"

He laughed. She was driving him crazy with that question. Was that her first word? Did she come out of the womb asking 'why'? "Let's see. If you really want an answer, I can make up a few." He paused for emphasis. "How about, because I wanted to? Because I can? Because he annoys me."

"He misses you."

"What's your point?"

She struggled to speak. His answer must have thrown her for a loop. "Why would you kill the person that cares for you the most?"

"Cares for me? He's just one of many that I knew in the village and, trust me, I get a lot of people telling me they 'care'. Those words don't do it for me anymore."

"You say that...but he's always been on your side. That has to amount to something."

"It doesn't."

"How can you treat him like this?"

"Because he's in my way. What more reason do I need?"

Her mouth was ajar, eyebrows drawn together. The words she spoke came out as breathy hysterics. "All he wants is to bring you back! To make sure you don't go any further into this lifestyle! You've been gone for years and all he can think about is you!"

Sasuke sat next to her, smirking. Despite her moving farther away from him, she was getting angry and tears were welling in her eyes by the end of her little rant. It was a nice change.

She huddled to the head of the bed with her arms around her legs. This amused him because if she was trying to shield herself, she could use that shinobi brain of hers to come up with a more effective defense.

"Does that make you jealous?"

Her frown softened, perplexed. "Wh...what?"

"You've been trying to grab his attention ever since our days in the Academy. Then here I come, someone he considers 'close', and I could care less what happens to him. It makes you jealous that I don't have to try, doesn't it?"

Her eyes slowly fell from his gaze. "That's not...what this is about. I just want him-"

"To be happy? Really? Have you been helping him win Sakura's affection?" She flinched. "Have you told him that I'm back?"

No answer.

"Oh. I thought you wanted him to be happy, Hinata. Could it be that you don't want him to be with Sakura because it gives you all the time in the world to do absolutely nothing? Have you not told him about my presence because you don't want him chasing after me anymore?"

"I...I-I want him t-to be happy." Her eyes squinted, wavering as she tried to convince herself. "I just..."

"Want him all to yourself?"

"No," she whispered.

"Don't lie. I understand the way you feel."

Nothing. Confusion. Her head was bowed as she looked at him from under her eyelashes. She doubted him, but he caught her interest.

"Humor me, princess. Have you put the pieces together yet? Have you figured out why I'm doing this? You must have an idea. We're so...similar, after all."

She shook her head, pulling all the information from her brain. "Because you're...angry...for some reason."

"Because I'm angry." He let the thought play around in his head. "Yes," he nodded slowly, staring at the ceiling, "I'm angry. This is all happening to you because I'm...angry."

She squeezed herself, still discreetly watching him. "I don't know what I did...a-and I honestly don't know when I could have done it. We never... I don't remember seeing you around the village...that much."

The silence that fell between them only assured an error made in her words. She had said nothing wrong, as far as her knowledge would go, but even Sasuke pitied her misfortune in phrasing. He closed his eyes, lowering his head to level with hers.

"Hinata," he slid his eyelids up, extending one hand to caress her cheek. She went rigid. "I try to be...nice to you, you know?" Her eyes widened, seeing a change in his expression that he could only guess at. "Yet, you insist on testing my patience with you."

She tried to move her face away, but he gave a warning grip to the back of her head. "What do y-you mean?"

"I _mean_, the more I try to relate to you, the more you make me realize I'm to you what you are to Naruto." His patience slowly dwindled when she desperately tried to find meaning in his words. "Overlooked."

"Sasuke," she winced, "you're...you're hurting me."

He noticed that his hand fisted the hair at the base of her neck, pulling down on it. It was then that he realized maybe he did like girls with long hair. It made it harder for them to get away.

He ignored her comment and pushed her face close to his, only inches away. "Work with me, princess, do you even know what I'm saying when I give you that analogy?"

"It means," she forced herself not to show her pain, "you've...watched...a person for a long time."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" He knew _she_ knew what he meant, but she was trying to talk her way around it. Did the thought of him having feelings for her repel her that much?

"I'm trying to not...misunderstand you. Just...by what you're saying...it sounds like you're trying to say you...you like me."

There was something to be said about the expression she was giving him. If he thought about it, there was something to be said about a few of her expressions tonight. Her eyes would soften, her mouth would subtly part, and her body would relax. He'd like to say he knew what it was, but, in truth, he had no clue. So, now, he was trying to see if he could decipher it now that she was close. Unconsciously, his hand loosened, and she gradually fell a few inches closer. He could feel the phantom touch of her forehead against his. Onyx orbs were trapped wandering in pearl ones, trying to determine why she was looking at him like...that.

And then suddenly, his heart was pounding because he felt their hair brush against each other. He couldn't discern whether or not she knew that she had been and still was leaning closer toward him, but the young Uchiha soon felt like he was put on the spot. His emotions were having a major relapse to when they were children and she could make his heart flutter and his head pound without meaning to at all. The point of all these years, and the demonstrations these past few days, was to show that he was in control now, but this... He didn't know what would happen next. It was thrilling. It was hypnotizing. It was...a bit terrifying.

He swallowed hard, willing his throat to become a little moist, and was more than a little jittery when their noses brushed, prompting him to unsteadily whisper, "Hinata?"

She halted, rapidly blinking. The realization of their proximity struck her, and she seemed to register that the boy in front of her had not moved an inch. She shut her eyes, leaning back. Pale fingers came up to push her bangs out of her face. Both teens sat in silence for minutes on end before Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He leaned on the sink, back towards the mirror, and let his mind rewind, play, rewind, frame by frame, pause. She had... She was about to...

"What?" he mouthed, thrusting a hand in his hair. His breathing became shallow and he found that he was questioning reality. Nothing seemed real anymore. Slowly, pieces started coming together, but they still didn't make sense. They would, by all means, seem logical, given the current circumstances, but that would not make them _true. _If she _had_ been looking at him differently tonight, if those looks were _not_ as innocuous as they seemed, then she had tried...

"To kiss me?" he whispered, eyes widening at the stone floor. This did nothing to ease the jack hammer rhythm of his heart. He pressed his lips together, trying to recall the sensation of their first kiss. And that was the other thing. They _had _kissed before, so what would make this one so different? Because it wouldn't be forced? Because it would be unexpected? Because... Because she was willing? Because she would have been the one to start it?

The surge of astonishment and disbelief swarmed to him, conjuring waves of liquefying unease to take his legs. He slid to a squat, one hand in his hair and the other arm hanging off his knee.

The most important question was...why did he stop her?

When he returned to the bedroom twenty minutes later, Hinata was huddled on the rug sleeping.

* * *

When Hinata woke the next morning, she was distressed to realize her mind fully remembered last night's happenings. Most notably, the happenings that involved her and Sasuke. She... _She _had almost kissed him. Why? She didn't like Sasuke that way. She was _sure_ she didn't like Sasuke in any way. She would admit that his unusual behavior (unusual meaning normal and mysterious) had her seeing why some girls may have been drawn to him. However, that wasn't her type at all. Even if Sasuke had appealed to her, that wouldn't change the fact that he kidnapper her. Again. He hit her for unknown reasons and was a menace to everyone he came in contact with, it seemed. So why did she think, for just one split second, that she could see past all that?

The more she thought about it, the more she _thought _about it. The more she thought about the kiss that didn't happen, the more she delved into her skewed thinking. He messed with her emotions, that's all. He tried to make it seem like he could feel for her what she felt for Naruto, and she was fooled into believing she saw him look at her the way she had been looking at the rambunctious ninja for years. He tricked her into seeing...the look of devastating, hopeless, utterly passion-filled affection.

She huddled into herself, squeezing her thighs together. This was crazy. _His _craziness was turning out to be infectious. Her actions last night made her stomach tighten. Vaguely, when it was happening, she knew that one of them was invading the other's space. When she breathed, she was filled with Sasuke's scent. But if she thought he were the one coming closer, why didn't _she _move? She had no problem from flinching away from him before, so, all emotions aside, why didn't she even think of moving? What _had _she been thinking? To actually allow herself to be mesmerized by someone like him... Someone Naruto considered his best friend... It was disgusting. She was disgusting, and if Naruto ever found out about this... Well, she wasn't sure what would happen. Naturally, he'd be furious that she knew where Sasuke was and didn't tell him, but that would be it, wouldn't it? He wouldn't be jealous or hurt that she did these things (or attempted to do these things) with Sasuke because...Naruto didn't see her that way.

She squeezed her eyes shut, pushing away the conflicting emotions and focused on a more matter appropriate one – one that she'd prefer not to think she caused. However, when given all that she did last night, she was surprised that she had managed to effect Sasuke's feelings. Yes, she thought she hated him, but then he did things to imply that he might like her. She back tracked her line of thinking. He hadn't actually done anything other than proposing a few analogies, but he reacted...odd. When he called out her name, it had been breathy, uneven. More than that, he looked flustered, like _he _couldn't believe she was doing that. (Bitterly, she thought that was absurd because he's the one that took her first kiss. All she did was lean towards him.) And in that moment, she believed he liked her. A lot. Why? They never talked, they never exchanged glances, and they never spent any time together. How could he have developed feelings for her when she's done nothing to give him those feelings? Why was he doing this to himself? Why did he want these feelings from her, out of all people?

Hinata turned on her back, body aching from the lack of movement she had done all night. Fortunately, the rug was surprisingly cushioned enough to make the hard effects of the floor difficult to notice. When she opened her eyes, her gaze was drawn to the dark orbs staring at her from the edge of the bed. Sasuke was propped on his elbow, looking down at her. She held his gaze, unable to move and shocked to see he was awake. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, and got off the bed to walk to the bathroom. Hinata continued staring at the ceiling when the water came on to brush his teeth. This pose held for another five minutes after she heard him walk away.

* * *

The rest of the day had been agonizing beyond all belief. She summoned up the courage to use the bathroom and brush her own teeth (using a purple toothbrush she assumed was left for her because the dark blue toothbrush was already used). For the majority of the day, she sat in the bedroom and stared through the door. Every few hours, Sasuke would walk from one end to the other and stay there for extended periods of time. She had no clue what his actions meant for her. He hadn't come to check on her nor did he throw a glance her way or gesture that he was still aware of her presence.

The sun had risen to its highest point in the sky and Sasuke had been in the living room for three hours. She wondered what he could be doing in there because that room had nearly been barren. By this point, Hinata decided that maybe, possibly, he was done with her and that she could go home. She wasn't sure how that made her feel, but that was just her guilt clouding things.

However, things proved to not be that easy. She walked through the dark, narrow walkway that led outside, but as soon as she set foot in the field, she was hit with an overwhelming urge to not walk any farther. She took a few stumbling steps to the right and sat against the wall. It was not that she was winded or out of breath, but she had no desire to move. If anything, this field held no interest for her and she would rather go back in than cross it to the forest on the other side. She looked to the entrance at her left, but this confused her.

The entrance wasn't there.

She didn't question herself because she _knew _it should be close - she _just _came out of it. She activated her Byakugan.

Now it made sense.

There were to triggers to the entrance that most likely made whoever walk through it _not _see an entrance. That was typical. Just a genjutsu. She could see through that, but this field was in a league of its own. She could see a small conglomeration of chakra coming from the top of this mountain, but that didn't seem to be the cause of all this.

She deactivated her Byakugan and sighed. It was odd. She _could _move if she wanted, but she just...didn't want to. Every time she built up the drive to get up, she'd take in the grassy field with wild flowers peppering about, the deep blue sky with the occasional drifting cloud, and the overall pleasant warmth that surrounded her and she would lose the will once again. A breeze blew gently, whispering to the flowers and running through her hair. It was a nice day, she thought. She could always leave some other time.

The day went on peacefully. She sat contently against the wall, vaguely allowing her thoughts to jump from topic to topic in more or less of a reflecting manner. She wondered how her clan was doing and if they noticed she was gone. Maybe they'd come far enough to find her here and they could all mellow out in this field that turned out to not be so bad. Then her mind skidded to the child from last night. How his chakra managed to get blocked in such a haphazard fashion was beyond her knowledge, but she knew he would have died if no one took notice. That boy, she mused, kind of looked like her, but he sounded a bit like Naruto. If she and Naruto had a son, maybe that's what he would have looked like.

Sooner or later, as the sun set and the atmosphere instilled a more thoughtful way of thinking, Hinata thought about Sasuke. He seemed to fancy the idea that the two of them were similar, so maybe he truly _thought_ he...felt for he what she felt for Naruto. As much as she hates to disagree with anyone, she had to disagree with him. Hinata didn't have qualities to love and Sasuke didn't have the quality of loving – not that he could honestly believe those emotions were possible when directed at her. If they overlooked what happened between them, _everything_, then, maybe, if they tried, she could work at being...his friend. But they would have to work really hard to overlook what happened.

Night fell, coolness settled, and Hinata hadn't moved. She dozed off a few times and woke up feeling overheated in her jacket, but nothing changed. What was Sasuke doing? How was he able to spend hours upon hours in an empty room and a kitchen? He was...very weird. The girls in the village made him out to be calm, cool, and collected, but he was...not. He was very much a person that could have a personality disorder. But...maybe he wasn't bad. Maybe he was just confused. If she were going to listen to his declarations that they were synonymous, then he _must_ be a bit confused. And lonely.

She heard his brother killed their entire clan and that's why he was living in Konoha by himself. That would make a bit more sense as to why he would latch on to _her. _In a sense, he was the heir to his clan (if excluding his brother was an option). He had a lot of expectations placed on him like she did. He chose to throw away all those expectations like she was planning to do. He was probably...looking for something or someone to hold on to. Did he think he could find that in her? Could she...find the same in-

"You're kidding."

Her head turned to the voice that appeared next to her. Sasuke stood looking down at her, scratching the back of his head. For a moment, he held his usual glare, but then he chuckled to himself.

"Weirdo," he commented as he picked her up. "Lucky you didn't get sunburned."

He brought her back inside and set her on the bed. Well, dropped her.

"You haven't eaten," he said.

She stared blankly.

"Do you want to?"

She shook her head.

"Fine."

"You're not," she said before he could walk away, "going to take me home?"

"Geez. Between home and Naruto, is there anything else you can talk about?" He frowned at her. "Like, explaining to me what the hell you were doing out there?"

"I was...getting to know the area."

"Then start by walking around in here."

She hesitated, finding him more relaxed with her than she thought was possible.

"You're not bothered?"

He waited for her to elaborate.

"By...last night?

He stood in front of her, thinking, it seemed. Though his face remained indifferent, he gave off the impression that too many things were banging against the inner linings of his mind. After a few seconds, he presented her with a scornful look.

"Why?" Swiftly, he leaned down toward her, hands rooting themselves on either side of her body, and firmly, yet, gently planted his lips on hers. He pulled away far enough to look at her. "It's just a kiss."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There it is, guys! After 8 more chapters of Not All Red Threads, I'll be back! In the mean time, please tell me what you think of the pacing, the plot, and your overall thoughts thus far! It can be in the review section or PM me, but only do it if you want to! I always feel guilty when people are looking for reviews...and I just don't...want to... Ahem. Personally, I think this chapter is a decent place to end...forever, but I won't do that. We've yet to get into the drama!**

**Fun fact: This chapter was headed in an insanely dirty direction, but I felt that Hinata wouldn't get involved with that just because she thought a guy was attractive. Hello? She would not be in this position if she did that with Na-ru-to. And some of you have expressed that rape is frowned upon (and it's terrible, really, it is - DON'T DO IT). So...sorry Sasuke. No self gratification today.**

**Let's see... Anything else...? I guess...be sure to be lovely and know that I just might love you. Chow!**


End file.
